Nellis - Not As Planned
by OrphanHooligan
Summary: Ellis/Nick. The bridge went down too early, and Nick and Ellis didn't make it to the other side. The pair tries to survive in Savannah, alone and without bullets to spend. CEDA doesn't seem to return, and only clue the pair has is to go to south. Rating: Mostly rated 'T'/'M' for the language, sexual themes and gore. 2nd episode contains the first L4D's survivors.
1. The Bridge

Left 4 Dead 2

Slight Nellis (Ellis/Nick)

Slash/Gay/ManxMan

Rating: M for the language, sexual themes and gore

L4D(c)Valve

**Not as Planned**

* * *

"RUN, KEEP ON RUNNING!" shouted Rochelle. She was at the head of the group, Coach following close by. Nick was meters away from Coach because of some zombies keeping him busy. And the last one was Ellis. The group was wounded, and the wounds of the boy slowed him down the most. Once in a while Nick checked that the boy was still with them. The bombing continued roughly, shaking the bridge. It would collapse soon from some part, Nick was sure.

'If I didn't know these people this well, I would just leave them behind and get my place on the chopper!' thought the suit man. Nick had started to care for these people, who he cared not even a piece of s*it at first. The worst was Ellis. The boy was always on his way, always speaking about this 'Keith' and always annoying him... At first Nick would have wanted to leave the boy behind, but it would have affected the team morale. Nevertheless, he wanted to live. And this group seemed good enough to survive with.

The zombies pushed in their way from every corner possible. And not just normal infected, but Smokers, Hunters, Jockeys, even a Tank or two. The team was leaking hope, but also gaining it when they heard the chopper fly from above them.

"The chopper's here, come on let's go!" Coach shouted and waved his hand towards Nick and Ellis' way. The gambler was about to speed up, as was Ellis, but the boy slipped. The road was slightly sideways, and he slipped over some corpses. The boy got thrown on his butt, and he slid down towards the edge. He shouted loudly, hoping someone to realize he was in a bad trouble.

Ellis slid down, but was able to grab a hold of the bridge's edge. But soon his grip would let go...

"Shit- S-SOMEONE! HEELP! PLEASE!" the boy shouted loudly and begging while he tried to get himself up by his own- with no results. Under him was just water, cold, deep water, and he would be dead when he touched the surface. So low the water was.

Rochelle and Coach were already too far to hear the boy, and if Nick had decided to go on, he would have reached the two others. As he heard the boy cry, for a moment the older man would have wanted to act like if he didn't hear him, and leave him to a cruel death. But something forced him to stop and think. Would that be the right thing to do? Would Nick be able to live with the idea he let the boy die? Even if it is zombie apocalypse, he still had a heart. And he knew his heart was too sore and fragile to carry a man's life on it.

"Fuck you, kid", Nick said rather loudly and made a quick turn. Ellis didn't see him coming, and just as his hands were about to give up Nick grabbed his wrist.

"Come on, kid, I can't hold you for too long! Help yourself!" the suit man shouted and started pulling Ellis up. Ellis did everything he could to help Nick. He was dumbfounded. He didn't actually believe Nick would turn to get him. Nick had always spoken how he wants away and out of this city, somewhere where he can be sure no one eats him while he sleeps. Once, during the first days together, he even said he would be happy to get rid off Ellis. And if Nick would have left Ellis, this future would have been sealed. So why did the man turn around for him?

After Nick got Ellis up, he dragged the boy along, still holding him by his wrist. Nick didn't want to let go. Something told him not to. He could see Rochelle and Coach far away from them. They had stopped to wait. For their fortunate luck had no zombies reached them yet.

"Come on, Ellis, you need to keep on running-" Nick started, Ellis turning to look at him quickly.

"-We have to survive!"

Nick's words were followed by a large explosion, and for a moment the pair didn't see or hear anything. 'Are we dead?' was the question to cross their minds. But soon the air cleared. Ellis was on his knees on the ground as Nick stood up carefully, both of them coughing of the dust. When they were able to see again, the sight was like a bad nightmare. The bridge had collapsed right before them. Rochelle and Coach made it to the other side, but there was no way Nick and Ellis could get there. The distance was more than 10 meters, maybe even more than 15.

Ellis felt a stab in his heart. What would happen now? Are they going to die? Nick instead of thinking like Ellis did shouted out: "RO! COACH! ARE YOU OKAY!?" Rochelle shouted back to him, which sounded more like a whisper: "We are okay-!" Before she or Coach reached to say anything else, Nick shouted back: "GET TO THE CHOPPER! OTHERWISE YOU'LL DIE THERE, GET GOING!"

"We'll come and get you, we promise!" shouted Rochelle back as she and Coach turned to leave.

"THANK YOU, I LOOK FORWARD TO IT!" Nick shouted once more. He turned to look at the miserable looking boy on his knees, and grabbed a hold of his collar. Nick pulled Ellis up and said strictly: "Come on, if we want to survive, we must go back! We'll die here if we stay!"

"Y-yeah, yeah, let's go", Ellis stammered, still rather shocked of the situation. Without a question or a doubt Nick took Ellis' hand and started escorting him, shooting the last bullets he had to the zombies who came on their way.

When bullets ran out, they used their baseball bat and machete. It took time, blood and sweat, but finally the pair made it from the bridge. They didn't know how long they ran, hidden, how many zombie they had killed on their way back to the Whispering Oaks. There, they took shelter finally from the Tunnel Of Love's safe room. Finally they could sit down, breathe and think about the situation. What now? They were maybe the only ones on this city, surrounded by zombies, no way out unless Rochelle and Coach get the CEDA to come and get them. But would they sacrifice themselves for just two persons out of thousands and thousands?

Nick and Ellis sat opposite to each other, both leaning on the opposite wall, just looking at each other, not speaking. They needed no words now. They just wanted to know the other was okay, and that they would be okay. Sitting there quietly while the cold night wind blew in from the door's holes the pair soon tried to get some sleep. Ellis would have wanted to ask Nick why he actually came back to save him, but the boy decided to do it in the morning, when things would be clearer for both of them.


	2. Rooftop

Left 4 Dead 2

Slight Nellis (Ellis/Nick)

Slash/ManxMan/Gay/Man-love

Rating: M for the language, sexual themes and gore

**Not as Planned**

Episode 1

Chp 2

* * *

4 days after the bridge accident...

"Kzzt. Hello, it's Ellis, why don't you come pick us up? Kzzt."

...

"Kzzt. It's Ellis again, food is runnin' low... Come pick us up? Kzzt."

…

"Kzzt. It's a naked girl, come pick her up, and us, please? Kzzt."

…

"Kzzt. Ro, Coach? Make them come and get us, please? Kzzt."

A bird flew from before Ellis. It gave a few chirps, lightening a small smile on the boy's lips. Soon he lifted the walkie-talkie back before his lips and tried to contact CEDA.

"Kzzt. Come oooooooon... Kzzt." Ellis leaned backwards a bit with his arms, legs hanging by the roof's edge. He was sitting on one of the highest roofs in Whispering Oaks, waiting for Nick to return. The pair had been searching for any kind of supplies to help them survive till CEDA comes to pick them up. IF it comes...

They have taken the Tunnel of Love's safe room as their 'home', blankets and some other cloth they found work as their beds. Old hot dogs and hamburgers make Nick a bit frustrated, but that's the best they have for now...

Yesterday they found a dead CEDA soldiers with a backpack near the park, and in the pack the man had a walkie, a few batteries for it and a charger, which appeared to be broken. The whole morning had Ellis tried to get a contact to the mainly used signal in the walkie, probably CEDA, but he got no answers. He had a crowbar with him, since he broke the bat earlier.

"... Kzzt. _Gotta reach for the top... stay on the mountain!_ Kzzt."

"You are a bad singer, kid, did you know that?" a familiar voice said from behind Ellis. Nick sat next to him on the edge, holding a bag on his lap. Ellis gave him a chuckle and lay the walkie down on his lap. He faced the suit man next to him.

"What did ya found?" he asked, and Nick started digging things out from the bag. He lowered them down between him and Ellis.

"Few cans of beer. Sausage. Toothpaste... A potato... A flashlight with batteries... some painkillers and a few firts aid kits", listed Nick as he finally placed the kits on the roof. '

"Next time, you'll run the streets to find us groceries."

Ellis swang legs softly against the building. They faced the way where the bridge was, hoping to see a helicopter or something. They spoke nothing in a few seconds until Ellis asked: "I wonder when the whirly-"

"Helicopter, Ellis- HELI-COPTER..."

"-bird will come for us..."

"Don't wait for it to show up, kid, maybe the goddamn bird will never show up."

"In movies it always does, sometimes it takes weeks or months."

"We don't live in a goddamn movie, Ellis, so stop believing in something which may never happen!"

Ellis didn't face Nick. He sat quietly his eyes hid under his cap. Nick didn't look at him for a few seconds, but soon his eyes turned for the boy. The gambler gave a deep sigh, and hesitatingly at first he took his hand on Ellis' shoulder closest to him.

"'Ey, Ellis- sorry... I am just so frustrated, I say thing I don't mean..." the man tried to comfort him. It was hard, Nick had never done this before... Ellis turned his head a bit towards Nick, who corrected his words to sound a bit better- to himself, at least: "I hope too the copter to arrive, but we can't wait for it forever, you know? We need to think how to survive... Even if there's not much of zombies here, they will come sooner or later from the other parts of the city where we never were, and when they do, we are outnumbered."

Ellis turned to face Nick. He looked a bit miserable, sad. Nick didn't like to see him like that...

"And- to survive, we... need each- other", Nick stammered slightly. He never thought he would say that. But when he did, it sounded good. There was him and Ellis... And Nick was sure he never would let the zombies- or anyone, to hurt Ellis.

Ellis smiled softly for him for a moment.

"Nick? Ya never answered me when I asked why ya came back for me, at the bridge... I thought ya hated me", he then said. Nick took his hand from the shoulder and leaned backwards with his arms. He took a deep, frustrating-sounding sigh as he said: "Why do you keep askin' me that same thing?"

"Because I wanna know", Ellis answered him. He took the bag Nick had and started putting the things back inside of it. Nick looked at the kid for a moment.

"Well, Ellis, if I hated you, I would have left you", Nick answered simply giving Ellis some kind of a small smirk. Ellis had a same looking one on his face.

"So ya don't hate me?"

"No. I guess not..."

"Wow, Nick, that means a lot to me."

"Yeah yeah, don't make a big number of it."

"Really, I appreciate it!"

"Well appreciate it a bit quieter, okay?"

"Okay."

Ellis lowered the bag between him and Nick, and the gambler quickly took the walkie from Ellis' lap.

"H-hey-" Ellis said and reached for it, but Nick took it further.

"Don't worry, kid, I know how to use it", Nick told him and started to look for a signal.

"What are ya doin'?" the kid questioned, the gambler answered: "Trying to find a signal, which actually works... Or where to someone actually answers."

For a moment the walkie gave no sign of life, but soon silent voices, like music was heard. Ellis dived for the walkie and slid it from Nick's hands to his own, turning slightly away to keep it from Nick.

"HEY, I WAS USING THAT!" Nick yelped as he tried to reach it back.

"It's music! I wanna hear!" Ellis answered him, and Nick told him: "We don't have enough batteries to listen to a song!"

"Three batteries, and this one is full", Ellis corrected, and Nick let out a frustrated growl.

"It may be the last song ever we will hear, so please, just this once?!" Ellis continued and turned to look at Nick. Nick was going to answer, but didn't as the song hit his ears.

He listened for the song for a moment. The sound was pretty bad, but it was still good enough to figure out what the singer sang about. Nick sat back on his place, leaning his elbows on his legs. His jaw lay down on his hand.

"Okay, BUT just this once..." he mumbled quietly. Ironically, the song and it's lyrics made Nick only think of himself and Ellis. Ellis smiled widely holding the walkie in his hands. Quietly they sat there listening to music while the sun was lowering down behind buildings. It was a peaceful moment, and both of them forgot about the whole zombie-apocalypse, until the song ended and left behind just rustling voices.

* * *

The song: watch?v=6I3kgbBp6PY


	3. The Carousel

Left 4 Dead 2

Nellis (Ellis/Nick)

Slash/ManxMan/Gay/Man-love

Rating: M for the language, sexual themes and gore

**Not as Planned**

Episode 1

Chp 3

* * *

2 weeks after the bridge accident...

"Nick? Wake up, Nick."

Nick opened his eyes and grunted tiredly. He rubbed his face for a moment before turning his head. He was on his left side, and he felt a hand on his right shoulder. He looked up over his shoulder, seeing Ellis. The boy looked somewhat awful- sad, numb, lost. Nick got a bit alarmed by Ellis' strange appearance, and sat up.

"What is it, kid?" he asked silently, still sleepy. It was a bright, early morning, and Ellis had been on watch. This time Nick was sure he had been staying up all night, his eyes were red.

"I- there's a zombie-"

"Zomb-? What the fuck, El, why didn't you end it?"

Nick reached for his machete as Ellis tried to explain: "I-I don't know- it-it made me think things and-"

"Are you hurt?" Nick stopped Ellis as he turned towards the boy, and by a reaction- or led by his mind, Nick took his hand on Ellis' cheek, where from it slid down under his chin. Ellis was dumbfounded for a few seconds before he answered: "N-no, it's stuck..."

"Stuck? Ellis, speak clearly, please?"

Nick stood up taking his not-so-white-anymore-coat on his blue collarshirt as Ellis stood up beside him trying to explain: "The- zombie is stuck between some bars in the carousel's fence."

"You could have killed it there easily- what were you doing, Ellis?" Nick questioned facing Ellis. The boy was very confusing. He had no smirk, no smile, he wasn't his normal self. Nick was alarmed, and decided to keep an eye on the boy. And hear what he wants to tell him.

Ellis escorted Nick outside to the cool air. The sun blinded Nick for a moment before he was able to see where he walked to. The safe room was always so dark, when doors and windows were barricaded. Soon he could hear silent growling. They reached the carousel, and Ellis stopped by the fence. Nick came next to him, looking down at the male zombie, who was stuck between two bars. Nick looked at it for a moment before he decided to ask: "Did you know him?"

The mechanic shook his head.

"No, but... I dunno, man, just look at it!" Ellis answered and pointed at the zombie. It was hungry, and angry. It smelled the two male's fresh skin and blood, and wanted to hit its sharp teeth to their body and eat their meat. It had been scratching the ground for so long that its nails weren't sharp anymore. Its eyes hungered for food. It was a shame, though.. It won't die to hunger.

"What is there to look at in it? It's a monster", said Nick as he nudged his machete slightly towards it. The zombie gave a hiss.

"Yeah, but... That zombie was a human once, like we are... he must've had afamily, a wife, maybe a few kids... Friends, parents, relatives... But now, they all are zombies..." Ellis explained his eyes on the thing. Nick turned to look at him.

"Ellis."  
"And our friends and family and loved ones and arch enemies are zombies as well..." Ellis kept going. Nick stepped closer, slightly blocking the view of the zombie from Ellis. The boy turned to face the gambler with a numb face.  
"I've grown so numb in killin' people, that I haven't had time to think about this..." Ellis told him.

"Ellis, they are not people. They are living dead, creatures, which have no soul, heart, memories, feelings, emotions- they are empty shells of the people we once knew and lived among", Nick explained rather strictly. He wanted to make Ellis understand this, or otherwise he may lose Ellis to those things- or Ellis might lose his mind.

"They dishonor the memory of the people their fucking infection has taken. They don't care if you were their loved one, friend or a child- they kill you because they are hungry", Nick explained and turned to look at the zombie. It was about to reach for Nick's leg, but the gambler stomped on its hand. The zombie let out just a small voice, a hiss, or a sigh. Ellis stared down at it.

"See? These shits don't even feel pain", Nick told him, lifted up his machete and with three blows he chopped the thing's head off.

Nick didn't think of himself as a murderer. True, they are monsters, but still Ellis is right- once, they were normal humans like they are. Nick would have never though of killing someone, or see so much blood and gore and brains. He still remembers the expression on Ellis' face when the boy killed his first zombie. It was terrified, shocked, lost and longed for arms to hold him and tell him it was okay, that it is just a very bad dream. Now, Nick regretted for not doing so, or even comforting the boy a bit. Heck, he is like that, Nick can't change himself in a second because of a stranger. But Ellis was a stranger no more...

Nick turned for Ellis, looking into his innocent and beautiful eyes for a moment. Ellis stared back, silent and not moving an inch. Nick tried to fight back, but eventually the gambler wrapped his arms around the mechanic. The kid's eyes widened in amazement, and he was a bit afraid to move. Nick had his eyes closed.

"...Nick, that scares me- what are you doin'?" Ellis asked, slight chuckle ending his sentence. Nick smiled for himself- the Ellis he knew seemed to come back.

"Just shut up... I want the old Ellis back."

"'Old Ellis'? What do you mean, dude? Ya speak... funny..."

"I mean the Ellis who smiles, keeps on telling about Keith and gets on my nerves", Nick chuckled quietly and pulled away. He held his hands on Ellis' shoulders, seeing the boy smile softly. Nick didn't realize it yet, but he was smiling back for him. This time, it was a true smile.

"Do I got on you're nerves so bad?" Ellis asked smiling widely. Nick chuckled and pulled his arm around Ellis' neck, keeping his head locked in his armpit. He removed the cap and messed Ellis' hair. Ellis laughed and tried to get off.

"Cut that off, idiot!" the boy laughed.

"As you wish", Nick said smirking and let go, sending Ellis on his bottom on the ground with a chuckle and an 'ouch'. Both men laughed and smiled widely. Old Ellis was back, but also a new part in Nick had opened this morning for just this one boy he thought he hated.


	4. The Three Thousand Suit

Left 4 Dead 2

Nellis (Ellis/Nick)

Slash/ManxMan/Gay/Man-love

Rating: M for the language, sexual themes and gore

**Not as Planned**

Episode 1

Chp 4

* * *

4 weeks after the bridge accident...

_"Nick..."_

_He was gentle and careful with his touch. His skin was soft and on gooseflesh. The silent sighs of the younger man gave a smirk on Nick's lips._

_"Oh Nick..."_

_Nick heard the boy to ask him to quit playing around and be done with it. But Nick played a moment with him before he fulfilled the boy's request._

_ It was careful, gentle and soft, always until the boy begged for more. More, and rougher. Nick smirked and did as he was asked to._

_"Nick-"_

_"Nick...!"_

_"God- Nick!"_

_"...Ellis!"_

Then he woke up. Nick stared at the roof with eyes wide. He just lay on his back, staring forward, and thinking of what the heck he was just dreaming of. The man sat up and rubbed his face slightly. Then he really had to check on one thing... And it slightly shocked Nick.

Did he really see a wet dream about him and Ellis...? No no, that was not possible. Nick shook his head. It couldn't be. The gambler decided not to think about it now any more, and turned around, looking for his suit. But he couldn't find it. He only found Ellis sleeping peacefully a few meters away from him. While Nick looked at the boy, he had a strange feeling in his stomach. Why did the boy make him feel nervous just now? Putting aside that fact and getting on another, on the fact his suit was gone, Nick reached to push Ellis' side a few times with his finger.

"Ellis!"

Ellis' body bended a bit because of Nick poking him. The gambler stopped as he got Ellis awake.

"Mh-wha...?" mumbled Ellis and turned on his back from his side, his tired eyes gazing upon Nick.

"You were on watch", Nick started, but before Ellis could defend himself, Nick started again: "Where's my suit?" Ellis looked confused.

Nick gave a frustrated sigh, took his hands on his forehead and walked a small circle.

"That suit was three thousand dollars, dammit!" he shouted, and Ellis put in sitting up: "'Ey, I didn't lost your stupid suit! What do ya do with it anyway now- it's a zombie apocalypse!"

"I want my suit- it's important to me like that cap of yours is to you!"

"So you think a Jockey maybe walked in, thought 'OH what a nice suit I'll keep it', stole it and went out wearing your suit!? Huh, Nick!?"

"Don't be ridiculous, you fag!"

Silence. Nick just realized what he had said, and turned to face Ellis -regretting expression on his face. Did his dream really bother him so much that he started to call Ellis names? Ellis didn't deserve that, Nick didn't want him to start hating him now... Because Nick most certainly didn't hate Ellis. Ellis stared up at Nick, a confused and wounded expression on his face.

".. What about it?" spoke Ellis then.

"Wh- huh?" Nick confused and let out small confused voices and mumbles when Ellis stood up.

"What about it if I was a fag- what do ya care?" Ellis mumbled as he reached for his crowbar. Nick's heart felt like dropping to the bottom of his stomach like a rock.

"Ellis, I'm sorry-" he tried as he reached his other hand towards Ellis.

"I'll be outside on the watch", said the boy and left the safe room.

Few hours passed. Nick had been looking for Ellis all around the park, fearing the boy had left or got in trouble with living dead. He didn't know which would be worse...

"Ellis!" he shouted every now and then.

"Fuck you boy, if you have gone and vanished, I promise I'll-" Nick mumbled quietly, but stopped when he turned around the corner and saw the boy. Ellis was leaning on the wall next to a big dumpster. He was crouching down, and didn't pay attention to Nick.

Nick came next to him, and to keep his ego up he poked Ellis gently with the blunt head of his machete saying: "You got me a bit worried back there... You okay?" Ellis let out a small 'mmh' voice. Nick stared down at him for a moment before the gambler crouched down next to Ellis with a small sigh.

"Look, the bullshit I said there earlier- I didn't mean it... That coat, you know, it's close to my heart... It sounds stupid, I know, but-"

"It doesn't. It means as much to you as does my cap to me", Ellis interrupted and turned to slightly smirk for Nick. Nick couldn't do anything else but to smirk back with a small chuckle.

"Still, I think ya over-reacted a bit..." Ellis stated. Nick laughed awkwardly and embarrassed: "Well, maybe a bit, yeah... I'm sure we'll find it..."

"It was never lost, Nick."

"...Wait- what?"

Ellis stood up from his place and went to the door, which was on Nick's right side. Ellis opened it and stepped in turning on the lights, and Nick followed him in. He was cautious because of zombies, but as Ellis seemed fine there, Nick could relax a bit. This looked like a dressing room or a large showering room. It was odd to have something like this in an amusement park... Unless it was a laundry building.

Ellis escorted Nick around the next corner, and there the suit was. It was on a single hanger hanging by one of the large tubes going in the roof. The suit was now much clearer and whiter, still some of the oldest blood stains and such leaving their dim marks here and there. Nick was dumbfounded as he walked over by it.

"You... washed it for me?" he asked almost whispering and turned to face Ellis. Ellis nodded.

"Ya have said more than once how much ya love it, and that ya hate when it gets even more shitty. So, yeah... I washed it for ya", the mechanic answered facing Nick.

"The least I could do for- well, for everything ya have done for me."

Nick was speechless. He wore a small smile on his lips as he turned to look at the suit. It was already dry, so he could wear it on. He took it from the hanger and wore on his collarshirt, adoring how white it was once again. He turned to face Ellis, who started: "It was no problem, really." Nick didn't answer, instead he stepped quickly to Ellis and wrapped his arms around the boy once again. Ellis was caught by surprise, and was left without words.

The boy did hug the man back a bit, carefully and a bit alarmed by Nick's sudden need of hugging him.

"Nick", the mechanic started, but Nick ended, whispering to the boy's ear: "You needn't explain…" Ellis' shoulders rose up a bit, his breathing slightly shivering. He felt shivers run up his spine, and heart skip a few beats for drumming so fast. What was this, what was Nick doing- and why?

Ellis lifted his hands a bit up, leaving them on Nick's upper back. Nick slightly pulled closer, his chest touching Ellis'. He felt Ellis' heart beat- but Nick's heart also drummed as fast as did the boy's. Without a warning of any kind, Nick softly breathed on Ellis' ear before kissing it softly. Ellis let out a sigh mixed with a small yelp, and his hands took a grip of Nick's suit. Nick treated him softly and carefully, not wanting to scare the boy. He took his hands on Ellis' cheek and neck, feeling his soft but tortured skin under his fingertips. It was just like in his dream. It was just like it had come true.

"Nick…"

Then Nick stopped. He pulled slightly away, looking towards the door. After a few seconds Ellis asked: "Why did ya stop? … I asked that out loud, didn't I?" Nick lifted up his hand as a stop and let a small 'shh'.

"I heard something…" he whispered, Ellis turning to look at the door as well. He lowered his hands down and held the crowbar tightly.

"A dead man walkin'?" he asked whispering. Nick wasn't sure. But better be sure than sorry. He took his machete, and walked towards the door- slow and careful.


	5. Intimate Touch

Left 4 Dead 2

Nellis (Ellis/Nick)

Slash/ManxMan/Gay/Man-love

Rating: M for the language, sexual themes and gore

******Sex in the chapter**

**Not as Planned**

Episode 1

Chp 5

* * *

"I hear a Smoker..." Nick mumbled silently. He and Ellis walked silently and as carefully as they could out from the laundry building towards their saferoom. Ellis gazed around the whole time, hearing the Smoker... but also-

"I hear a Hunter-" Ellis stated, and just as he had ended his sentence, was heard a loud cry, a hungry cry. The Hunter had jumped from the laundry building's roof towards the pair, able to pull Nick down along it. Fortunately had Nick turned just in time to pull his machete up to guard him. As the Hunter brought him down on the ground, the Hunter's hands pierced on the machete. Its claws curled around the machete, while its teeth tried to reach for Nick's neck. It all happened too fast for Ellis to react.

"Damn you- you fuck- ELLIS! LEND A HAND, WILL YOU!?" shouted Nick as he tried to get the growling Hunter off of him. Ellis rose his crowbar up to be ready to hit it on the Hunter's back, but he never reached so far. He had forgotten about the other voice of an infected, and so the slimy and long tongue of a Smoker tied around his body, holding Ellis' arms up and attached together. The boy lost the grip of his crowbar as he was being dragged away from his friend.

"NICK!" the boy cried as he was being dragged.

If the situation wasn't this, Nick would've cursed Ellis for not being careful or saving him in time. But now he only thought about how to save the boy. First saving himself, of course. Nick put all the strength he got in order to pull the Hunter off of him. It took its' time, but he was successful… The same time had the Smoker got Ellis to the laundry building's wall, about to pull him up from the ground and hang him. The boy fought back as well as he could, able to buy some time as he slid bit by bit off the tongue. But of course the Smoker was able to tie him up again. This time his arms got attached on his sides, and his escape got harder.

Nick was holding the Hunter against the ground by now, pushing the machete towards its chest. For his fear, he heard Ellis further away trying to catch breathe, and called Nick's name. Nick needed to save him-! The boy begged for him to come… Growing angry to the infected, and worried for Ellis, Nick was able to push the machete on the Hunter's chest with one, strong push. The infected stopped moving the same second the machete cut through its chest, and Nick was able to go save Ellis. Swiftly he pulled the weapon off of the monster's chest and ran for the Smoker.

Ellis was already maybe about half a meter above the ground. His breathing was hard, his arms attached to his body and the tongue around his chest, stomach and neck. The infected surely wanted him dead, and would have succeeded if Nick hadn't interrupted. Nick came for Ellis, shocked first how the boy struggled to stay awake and alive, how the strangling tongue was about to choke him… The gambler shook all the horrific thoughts from his mind, he needed to focus. The man stepped next to Ellis, grabbing the tongue- and with one strong pull he pulled the Smoker down from the roof. Ellis dropped on the ground couching for air while the Smoker tried to stand up from the ground. Nick held the machete tightly as he came quickly for the infected and first cut off the tongue.

The monster gave a loud growl before trying to reach for Nick's legs. Nick took a few good jumps sideways before he lifted up his weapon and landed it down on the infected. The same moment it stopped struggling- and sent out a thick, greenish cloud of smoke. Nick coughed for air as he sent his legs on the run towards Ellis' way. He pulled the boy from the ground on his arms and ran out of the gas' reach.

Ellis was still trying to get air, his lungs felt like they had been crushed entirely. Nick lowered him on the ground, helping him to a position where it was easy to breathe. Nick held a fist before his mouth as he coughed hard a few times before he said for Ellis: "Okay, kid, breathe- breathe…"

"We are okay- you are okay- it's- it's okay, we live…" Nick stammered slightly panting for air. He took a quick look around the place, and waited till Ellis was in a better state. The boy was able to breathe well enough to be able to move from the place.

"Let's get you to the safe room-" said Nick and helped Ellis up. The kid was so stunned about everything what had happened just now, so he wasn't able to argue with Nick for now.

Nick looked into Ellis' eyes as he asked: "Are you alright?" Ellis sat on his blanket his back straight and breathed deep. The boy nodded slightly.

"'Eah… I'm okay", he answered.

"Nick- are ya okay?" he asked and lifted his hand carefully and slightly on Nick's cheek. The gambler was dumbfounded for a small moment before he gave a small smirk (or a smile), and answered: "I'm when you are."

The same night Ellis had a strange dream… It was him and Nick, who with he was having an intimate moment. First the dream felt stupid and unreal for Ellis, but… there was still something odd in it. It made him feel good, outside and inside. His body was warm, and Nick's hand caressed him softly and gently, lovingly. They stood face to face, Ellis leaning against Nick as the man caressed his lower parts.

"Nick…" Ellis sighed silently.

"Oh, Nick…"

But then he realized something wasn't right. Ellis woke up barely, thinking for a moment. He felt someone breathe to his ear, warm, soft breathing… He noticed he WAS being touched, that he WAS being held by someone… As he thought for a moment, he realized he was on his right side, slightly leaning his tummy towards the floor. And he felt a body touch him from behind. A hand in his lower, vulnerable places. And another hand keeping him put. It took a few more seconds before Ellis startled and tried to writhe off, but he couldn't.

The boy tried a few times more, his whole body shivering and mind shouting for help. Then, he heard Nick whisper in his ear: "I didn't think you'd wake up…" This froze Ellis entirely.

"Nick-?" Ellis questioned. He wasn't trying to get away anymore, since he realized Nick wasn't attacking him. Well, not the way he feared…

"Don't worry, El, I'm not going to do you", Nick said, and the whisper gave Ellis shivers. The fact made him feel relieved, but the same time he felt almost like drugged. He gave a few moans by Nick's way of caressing him. Ellis realized he had probably got excited over by some dream during night, and Nick, apparently, had seen his change to- do what? The whole situation confused the boy… But he remembered the small moment they had earlier today, so… Was this one even supposed to be questioned?

But he wasn't complaining. He felt as good as he felt in his dream, his heart bounced fast, his body was warm and his mind felt like exploding. Nick was careful, soft and slow, everything which made the boy feel excited. Ellis couldn't say anything at the moment since the sighs and moans filled his lips. Nick placed a few soft kisses on Ellis' ear.

"Let's make a deal, mh? I shall help you with this…" he started and bit Ellis' ear softly before continuing: "And you help me with this. Deal?" Nick took a gentle hold of Ellis' wrist, showing he wasn't assaulting or forcing Ellis to do anything. This encouraged Ellis a bit. Nick moved Ellis' hand over his own vulnerable places, already exposed.

Ellis was shy and inexperienced, but he didn't fight back. He touched Nick's, making the gambler sigh deeply.

"Juuts like that… I bet you know what to do, kid?" Nick said as he sighed deep and long kissing Ellis' shoulder softly. An encouraged small smirk appeared on Ellis' lips. Why should he be worried or scared? Nick already showed him what he wanted, and truth to be told- it has been very, VERY long since either of them had sex. Besides… there were only them two. No one would complain or rip them apart, surprise them or tell them what to do. Ellis closed his eyes, taking a soft grip.

"I know very well, Nick. I'm not as stupid as I look", Ellis whispered softly sighing as he turned his head enough to be able to see eye to eye with Nick.

The gambler smirked.

"Then, get to work before I change my mind", Nick stated as he caressed the boy. The mechanic answered with soft moaning, louder yelps every now and then, and soon enough he started working on the other man.

* * *

**After this chapter, the story will be based on one roleplay I am currently playing. The story will probably continue as long as does the RP, and I will be uploading the story as much and usually as possible. Thanks for every reader and follower, I hope the story will keep your interest up (and that sex-themed gay action will not drive you away. There'll be some more of that too in the future) Thank you for your interest!**

**~ElPa2**


	6. The Dream

Left 4 Dead 2

Nellis (Ellis/Nick)

Slash/ManxMan/Gay/Man-love

Rating: M for the language, sexual themes and gore

**Not as Planned**

Episode 1

Chp 6

* * *

A month after the bridge accident…

He woke up shouting. He had sat up on his bedroll, shouting and calling out Nick's name once, twice. It was an early morning at the Whispering Oaks. The shouting woke up Nick who was sleeping a few meters away. He grabbed the first object, which happened to be a baseball bat with nails, and gazed around. They had gathered up some more weapons than just the crowbar and the machete, just in case.

After gazing around for a few seconds Nick saw Ellis who was panicking and fast as a bullet he made his way to the boy.

"Ellis, what's wrong?" he asked as he took his free hand on Ellis' shoulder. Ellis stopped shouting, and was now staring into Nick's eyes. Cold sweat ran down his face and arms.

"Nick, I... I'm- sorry 'bout that", he said rather silently.

"I didn't want to scare ya..." Nick tilted his head slightly to his left.

"Well, you were successful anyhow", he said and sat down on the floor in front of Ellis, letting his shoulder go.

"Nightmares?" he asked and looked into the boy's eyes. Ellis gave a small nod with a slight pull up with the right corner of his lips, and he turned his eyes away from Nick's.

"They have only got more usual in these few weeks", he explained.

"The same dream as always?" the gambler asked as he moved a bit closer. Why did he even bother to ask, of course the same stupid nightmare… Ellis had been seeing the moment at the bridge in his dreams, how they are close to get rescued, but every time- every fucking time the bomb falls on the bridge before them, cutting their way to freedom from middle. But this time Ellis shook his head.

"Nope. It was a different one…"

Nick tilted his head on the right slightly. Earlier he would have considered this for very long, but now Nick just took his hand and landed it on Ellis' upper back.

"I'm listening, Ellis." Ellis turned his eyes back on Nick's. The man had changed so much during their time alone. He didn't pick on Ellis as often as he used to, and Nick really looked after the boy. What happened the one night weeks ago might have changed their friendship a bit, or then Nick was just so happy to have his jacket cleaned (but by now it's already dirty.)

How could Ellis tell him? The dream involved him, and Nick... but it was something which made Ellis scare. He didn't the courage to tell him, so instead he asked: "You're not going to leave me alone, right?" Nick confused. He looked back into his eyes, his expression calm.

"Why would I do that?" he asked then, "If we want to make it out alive, we need to stay together." Ellis gave a small shrug with his shoulders.

"I dunno... I just- felt like asking", Ellis answered. He hadn't turned his look from Nick's eyes.

"Don't trouble yourself with that kind of things", Nick said, slightly wrapping his arm better around Ellis.

Ellis then gave a smile.

"It feels safer to know these things, to hear them from someone once in a while", he answered. He held his hands on his lap on his crossed legs.

"It's good to have you 'round, Nick."

"Yeah, well, it's good to have you around too, Ellis", Nick answered. He managed a little smile for the boy. But just a little- the fact the nightmare bothered Ellis made him feel uneasy.

The food storages were getting low. Soon they have to move out of the Carnival, for there simply wasn't any food left. They had been living with old hot dogs and hamburgers they could still found all around the place. That day they spent outside, checking if there were any walkers outside, and finding food. By the sunset they returned back to the saferoom. As soon as they got inside, Nick barricaded the door outside to the best he could considering they didn't have much in there. Then he sat down on the floor and leaned towards the wall behind him. Ellis sat on the floor a meter away from Nick, lowering down some hamburgers and a few sodas. They started eating soon enough, and after a moment of awkward silence Nick started; "Tell me, Ellis, if you knew we were to stay here for the rest of our lives, what would you want to accomplish besides surviving?" He looked at his younger friend. Ellis turned to look at Nick. What would he want to accomplish? This got him thinking.

"Lemme think for a moment... I dunno, really... Surviving seems to be the thing yielding all the others." He shrugged.

"Yea, but people always have something to do, something that he wants to get done.. or experience.. dreams, maybe?" Nick explained, and let out a 'tch' to his own words right after.

"Forget it, now I'm going way too deep", he said and turned to look at the ceiling. Ellis looked at Nick. He had been hiding his feelings for the man quite long, he really likes the guy. Maybe more than he wants to admit. There's something in this gambler he really likes, but does he like him back? Ellis thought for a moment of his words. Dreams... his dream was maybe to tell him what he feels. This might be one last chance to do so. Ellis leaned his arms on his bend legs, looking at Nick.

"I... actually, want to tell you something."

Nick lowered his look back at Ellis.

"What?" he asked. Almost everything Ellis had to say had been either about himself and Keith or then just something totally random nowadays. Ellis was about to start, but felt how his heart started beating faster and faster, and warmness appeared on his cheeks. He scratched the back of his neck.

"Eh, I dunno how to say it... Promise you won't hit me or leave me or- or start making fun of me", he said, giving awkward but still a bit entertained laughter with a wide smile. Nick gave a confused expression. This had to be something serious this time, Ellis never was like that. Well, had been a few times, but generally the boy never seemed this serious.

"Well, tell me", the man insisted, giving a little amused smile. He folded his arms on his chest. Ellis leaned his head on his arms. He waved his knees a bit.

"Well... I dunno what you think, but... I.. I think I- like you... more than- just a friend..." he said stammering, not turning his eyes off Nick. He wanted to know what he felt. Now this all seemed like a bad idea... Nick blinked his eyes a few times.

"Like me? How exactly do you like me?" he asked. His voice tone was only curious. He was pretty sure about what Ellis meant, but wanted to make sure before doing anything wrong. Ellis shrugged again his shoulders, sure his cheeks were red. He was also slightly shivering of the excitement of the situation.

"You know... like, 'like'. Want to spend time with ya- and, like, be- be close and..." he explained, but was feeling too awkward to continue. He turned his eyes towards the floor.

Nick frowned slightly. This couldn't be just a joke, Ellis wouldn't act like that if it was. It was true, the boy had become very close to him, dear even, and he wanted to keep him safe. Nick stood up from his place and walked behind Ellis. He sat down again and patted the boy's shoulder, leaving his hand there. "Ellis, if I didn't like you, I would have left you behind and take my place in that helicopter." Ellis didn't react in a few seconds. He then lifted up his head, turned towards Nick and looked him in the eyes. He didn't find any words; he was happy and amazed at the same time.

Nick let out a single little cough. He didn't face Ellis directly.

"If I'm to spend the rest of my days with you in zombieland, I could as well let myself like you", he added.

Ellis held a small, amused smirk on his face. He playfully and softly punched Nick on his shoulder. Nick gave a chuckle, took his hand under Ellis' cap and swept it off his head. The gambler smirked widely. Then Nick stuck to stare into Ellis' eyes. He hardly ever got to see his eyes under the cap. They were so full of life and hope for tomorrow. Nick was speechless.

Ellis lifted up his eyebrows a bit, tilting his head to the right.

"What is it...?" he asked, his voice a bit more quieter.

"Ah, nothing", Nick answered.

"I just think… I found a little bit of hope", Nick answered silently. He gave a warm little smile which was unusual from him. Ellis smiled a soft smile, which he showed rather seldom. He took his both hands on Nick's cheeks, and pulled to give him a soft and a small kiss on his lips. If they were living a normal life, this wouldn't probably have been on Nick's to-do-list. But out here in a place like this it felt rather nice. Nick actually returned the kiss just as soft and careful as he received it.

As Ellis pushed a few inches away, he faced Nick. Ellis was quiet for a moment, but then let out a 'pfft' from his lips with a chuckle. He playfully pushed Nick's face further as he himself leaned backwards slightly.

"Hey-" Nick let out. He leaned over and placed his hand on Ellis' chest, slowly pushing him down on his back.

"There and stay down", he said, smirking. Ellis' smile faded a bit, he got surprised by Nick. But soon enough he smirked as well.

"Try and keep me down, if you can~" he said.

"That won't be a problem, kiddo", Nick stated. He actually moved above Ellis and sat down on his hips. Ellis folded his arms on his chest.

"That's cheatin'", he said, faking a pout face

"There were-no-rules", Nick told and gave three gentle slaps on Ellis' cheeks. Ellis frowned slightly. He took a hold of Nick's wrist.

"'Ey, no slappin'! Rule number one!"

"Okay", Nick stated. He took his free hand on Ellis' side and tickled him a bit. Ellis started writhing under Nick, laughing.

"'Ey, no no no no! Stop iiiit!" he laughed his eyes closed. Soon he took a hold of the other wrist as well, after trying it a few times. Nick stopped once Ellis caught his hand. He chuckled, "Cute." Ellis chuckled as well, smirking.

"Cute? Me?" he asked tilting his head to right.

"You", Nick said with a nod.

"I have never said it, but I've always thought it's also cute when you ramble about yourself and Keith."

"Oh? You might be the first to think so", Ellis chuckled. This, somehow, brought some more memories of him and Keith, but he decided not to start rambling about him now. He didn't want to ruin the moment.

"Well, I do, even if it often- always- happens at the wrong place and the wrong time", Nick said and smirked.

Ellis chuckled.

"Well, I try to keep the mood up. And many things remind me of those times, hey, I was born here! Every corner almost reminds of something", the mechanic said smirking. Nick was quiet for a moment.

"Yea, I understand that", he said then.

"Do you ever wonder will you see this Keith ever again?" Ellis' smirk faded a bit.

"He was one of the first ones to escape with a whi-"

"HELICOPTER."

"…copter. So, if we ever get away from here, yeah, I think I might still see 'im", the mechanic answered, the smile returning on his face.

"WHEN we get away", he fixed. Nick looked down at him. This boy really believed they would survive from this hellhole. The gambler gave a small smile back.

"Yeah. When."


	7. Be Your God

Left 4 Dead 2

Nellis (Ellis/Nick)

Slash/ManxMan/Gay/Man-love

Rating: M for the language, sexual themes and gore

**Sex in the chapter**

**Not as Planned**

Episode 1

Chp 7

* * *

The morning rose.

The morning was cool, a bit wet because of the nightly rain, and slight fog covered the air. The two survivors woke up early, ate something and went off to hunt some walkers who could've entered the park. For now they hadn't find any, but you have to be careful. Last time the Smoker and the Hunter had found a way to draw them into a trap, but they wouldn't let those infected do it again. After the morning stroll the survivors decided to relax a bit. Ellis suggested that they go throw some balls to the ball-throwing stall, and because Nick couldn't come up with any better idea, he agreed –more or less.

After a moment they had reached the stall, and Ellis had turned off the stall's music just in case of walkers. Ellis had lowered his crowbar on the ground lean to the stall and threw the balls to moving targets. He hadn't said anything. Nick stood a few meters away. He watched the area carefully and let Ellis have a little fun for a change. Soon Ellis stopped for a moment, rolling the ball in his hands.

"It was here", he said and threw the ball, hitting.

"I was here in the nightmare I had." Nick turned to face him.

"Throwing balls? What's scary about that?" he asked, not really trying to mock the boy. It was just his way of talking. Ellis turned to look at him. He said rather quietly: "It wasn't that…"

"It was quiet, a day like this one", he told and threw another ball.

"My crowbar was... right there... and I heard a voice." He turned around to look behind him.

"It came from behind me. Somewhere from there. I called your name, if it was you."

Nick stayed quiet. He glanced behind them, but turned to face Ellis again then. Ellis pointed towards one of the buildings.

"You came walking from behind the corner of that building. You were walking slowly, and a bit strangely. I laughed, saying if I didn't know better, I would have thought you were a zombie."

He gave a chuckle at the sentence, but his smile faded. His hand dropped down.

"When you came closer..." Ellis started. Nick felt a twitch in his stomach. Even if Ellis was just explaining his dream, it caused him cold shivers. He didn't move his eyes from Ellis, just took a few steps closer.

Ellis took a new ball, turning away. He threw it, missing the target.

"Ya attacked me. Even if I wanted to, I couldn't grab the crowbar. I didn't want to..."

"You... couldn't kill me even if I was infected?" Nick asked as he walked right behind Ellis' back. Ellis turned his view slightly downwards.

"How could I?" he asked. Nick ran his free hand down Ellis' side to his waist.

"Even if I didn't know or feel anything?" he continued. He rested his head on Ellis' shoulder. Ellis felt cold shivers run up his back. He lidded his eyes a bit.

"Yeah... I couldn't do it in any situation..." he said, actually mostly whispering.

"Why?" Nick asked, whispering to his ear. He took a gentle hold of the boy's waist. Ellis let a slightly shivering sigh. He closed his eyes, hands tightening in fists and his heart started racing.

"B-because... I-I care about you-..."

Nick gave a little 'hmm'. He laid a kiss on Ellis' neck under his ear. Slowly he leaned his body towards the boy's. Ellis lifted up his shoulders a bit of reaction, letting out a silent sigh. He leaned his head against Nick's, his body bending forward a few inches.

"If it makes you feel any better... I won't let those motherfuckers get to me- or you", Nick whispered. He slowly slid his hand under Ellis' shirt on his waist. Ellis bit his lip, holding eyes close tightly. He hadn't got used to this kind of treatment from another person... Or at least from another man.

"That-that's good to know", he whispered opening his eyes a few inches turning his face a bit towards Nick's. His other hand slid to Nick's arm, taking a slight hold. Nick gave the younger man a little smile. He didn't try to appear harassing or anything. I didn't want to scare the kid.

"Like I said earlier, don't trouble yourself."

"Yeah, so ya said..." Ellis replied his view turning away a bit. He leaned his head towards Nick's shoulder, his body slowly but surely coming closer to Nick's. Nick let the bat drop from his hand. He wrapped his arms around Ellis, the other on his chest and the other on his tummy under his shirt. The mechanic closed his eyes, his other hand leaning on the stall's deck. He let a small gasp out, his tummy feeling like twitching all the time. He felt how his body warmed up, and bit by bit his trousers felt too small for him.

It was a bit odd how quiet Ellis suddenly was. The gambler was sure it was his magic that caused it and he did chuckle for the thought.

"Everything okay, Ellis?" he spoke quietly as he tightened his hold a bit. Ellis let out a chuckle.

"'Okay'? Everything's wonderful", he whispered back opening his eyes again and turning to look at Nick.

"Hmm, that's good then", Nick answered and gave a little smirk.

"Tell me, do all mechanics have such a body?" he continued as he explored Ellis' body with his hand.

Ellis chuckled, shivers running up his back and his skin on goose pimples.

"Hopefully not", he said.

Nick chuckled back.

"You still want to throw balls?" he asked as he lowered his hand on Ellis' lower stomach. Ellis grinned.

"No", he answered.

"I think I found somethin' more interesting to do with my time..." he whispered leaning his body against Nick's. The boy spread his legs a bit, maybe of reaction. The gambler leaned his other hand as well on the deck, pressing a kiss on the boy's neck again. He had to think for a moment before he asked the next question. He hoped he wouldn't scare the kid, and make him run off or something.

"Want to try what it feels like to make love during zombie apocalypse? I bet it's... exciting", he whispered and slid his hand down on the edge of Ellis' trousers. The sentence alerted Ellis a bit. He had never been with a man, and he wasn't sure what it would be like... But Ellis knew he wouldn't want to try it with anyone else than Nick. No, this was not a thing he could –or wanted to experience with Keith, no! Ellis closed his eyes with a grin. His breathing was slightly shivering.

"Let's go for it", he said.

With a pleased smirk Nick turned the boy around and pulled him into a kiss he soon deepened into a passionate one. During it he worked with undoing Ellis' trousers and leaned the boy towards the edge of the desk behind him. The mechanic felt the tension in his pants loosen as his trousers were open. He had his eyes closed, and he answered the kiss as passionately as he received it. He took a hold of Nick's jacket, pulling it off. Then he worked on his buttons on his collar shirt, wanting to feel him under his fingers. Nick let the boy work on his clothing. Meanwhile he lifted Ellis on the desk and took a position from between his legs.

Soon Ellis had the shirt open, and when he had removed it from top of Nick he slid his hands along Nick's body to his back and to his chest. He slid his hands down, opening Nick's trousers. Soon Nick had to break the kiss to catch air. He panted slightly, and so did Ellis. They were just a few inches away from touching.

"I have to tell you... I have never done this before", Nicolas spoke quietly as he slowly pulled Ellis' trousers down. Ellis let a chuckle.

"You are not the only one, man, don't worry", he spoke with a teasing melodic tone. He wrapped his arms around Nick's body, other arm on his chest and other wrapped around Nicolas' shoulders. Ellis spread his legs wider, feeling how his heart seemed to be drumming through his chest. He was nervous, but also excited.

Nick managed a little smile. He was also rather nervous and hoped he wouldn't end up just hurting the boy. He lowered his own pants as well and leaned slightly above Ellis. Ellis gave him a begging expression, wanting the gambler to start already. Smirking Nick carefully caressed Ellis' sensitive places, and when the boy was ready Nick carefully started to enter. Ellis grabbed Nick's shoulder tight, his legs pressing against the man's sides. He let a cry out, but tried to keep his voice down for the walkers. His eyes tightened close, and his breathing turned into heavy panting.

"Relax, it won't hurt if you relax", Nick told him. Ellis was clearly nervous. Nick didn't stop, but he slowed down a little and tried his best to push in with even more care. Ellis took a deep breathe, and he was trying to do as Nick told him. Soon he was able to relax, and actually, it didn't hurt almost at all. Ellis could enjoy and feel the excitement and passion making love with Nick affected him.

* * *

"Sexy bitch", Nick spoke quietly in between his sighing and panting. Ellis would have chuckled, but he couldn't at the moment. He held Nick's shoulders tight, moaning, sighing, panting. He was sure he wouldn't last for long.

"Nick-! It is- Nick! Oh god!"

"Yes, I can be your god", Nick chuckled. He wasn't prepared, but after a few more thrusts he came before he managed to pull out. It affected Ellis to come as well. He took a deep breath, rather loud one. His legs dropped as did his arms, and he tried to even his breathing. Nick leaned his hands on the desk, preventing himself from collapsing on Ellis.

"Sorry 'bout that", he mumbled with a little smirk, talking about the mess he caused. Ellis shook his head.

"I'll survive", he said chuckling and looked into Nick's eyes.

"'Ey, I ruined your clothes..." he mumbled with a small pouty face. Nick chuckled.

"A little bit of cum can go with all the blood and dirt", he said and laid a kiss on Ellis' forehead. Ellis smiled with a chuckle.

"If you say so", he said smiling at Nick. He stroked Nicolas' cheek with his thumb.

"Ellis? I didn't lie when I said you're sexy", Nick stated, giving a pleased smirk. Ellis smiled.

"And you're sexy in that rich-bastard's suit", he said chuckling. He pulled Nick closer, their foreheads touching.

"Hey, I already knew that", Nick smirked. He pressed a kiss on the tip of Ellis' nose.

"I then made it just clearer", Ellis replied smirking. He closed his eyes when his nose was kissed. It all felt so wonderful. Nick was wonderful, having sex with him was wonderful… he had forgotten about the whole apocalypse and the nightmare for the moment the two survivors shared.


	8. Worry

Left 4 Dead 2

Nellis (Ellis/Nick)

Slash/ManxMan/Gay/Man-love

Rating: M for the language, sexual themes and such

**Sex in the chapter**

**Not as Planned**

Episode 1

Chp 8

* * *

A few days later…

Ellis had already forgotten about his nightmare, with the help of Nick and the time they spent together. It was odd how they grew so close... The garage-boy was throwing the balls in the ball-throwing stall once again, killing time while Nick was finding some food. No walkers in a few days, so they were sure they were clear for now. And of course, weapons were always with them. The balls ended, and Ellis went to collect them when he heard something from behind him. He turned around saying: "Is it you, Nick?"

At first sight the one making those noises could have been him, but the figure was limping his left leg, pulling it after himself, thus the noises. His white clothes resembling Nick's and dark hair were covered in blood and dust. Blood was also around his half broken jaw and mouth. The figure stared at Ellis as it moved faster towards him, moaning and letting out disgusting voices. Ellis panicked and grabbed his crowbar.

"Wake up, wake up-" he replied out loud. This had to be a dream, it had to. The boy shivered in fear as he watched the zombie come closer and closer.

"Nick- NICK!"

The walker got only more eager when it saw how lively Ellis was. He had probably not eaten in days- or weeks. The zombie hastened its walking pace, almost half running with the broken leg, and went at Ellis, letting out intimidating hissing and moaning. Ellis lifted up the crowbar and hit it towards the walker, hoping to hit. He was too shocked about the moment to concentrate perfectly. But he knew now it was true. It was goddamn true.

Ellis did hit, but as the walker was not a living person anymore, he didn't much care about anything else than getting his dinner. Ellis broke the walker's jaw more, but it just kept coming until it could get a hold of Ellis, aiming for his neck. Ellis shouted out in fear, Nick's name escaping once or twice. He pulled the crowbar up and aimed it towards the walker's mouth. But before Ellis managed to do it, the walker had already managed to take him down on the ground. It was indeed hungry and feral, not feeling any pain.

The mechanic's heart bounced faster than he thought could be possible. Somehow, the boy believed Nick could still come in time to save him, but who knows how far he is now? Something told Ellis he would die now. But his mind and heart wanted to fight back. He tried to get the walker off, hitting the crowbar anywhere on the walker's body he could reach, kicking and hitting with his legs and arms at the same time. The walker was clearly bigger than Ellis, it was hard to push off a thing who felt nothing. But of course Ellis managed to wound it.

The zombie already drooled, about to stuck his teeth to Ellis' neck any time now, but was suddenly thrown off of Ellis when Nick finally made it there. Ellis crawled further backwards along the ground. He first didn't understand what had happened, but noticed Nick then.

"Nick!" Nick turned his look at Ellis, first checking quickly that the boy was alright.

"C'mon Ellis, how did you let it take you off guard like that?" he asked, sounding a bit mad, but it was because he startled very badly. The walker saw his chance when Nick turned his back and crawled closer, first grabbing a hold of Nick's leg and then biting hard.

Ellis was about to answer, but as he saw what the walker did, only thing he could say was to cry out: "NICK HOLY SHIT!" Nick cried out in the unbelievable pain it was causing and dropped down when the leg gave up. Ellis grabbed his crowbar, got up as quickly as he could and came to bash the walker's head.

The walker had a tight hold, but was done for after Ellis bashed its head completely.

Ellis kept on bashing it until it was just a pond of smashed brains, skull and blood. Then he let the crowbar go and came before Nick. He took his hands on his cheeks, making an eye contact.

"God- Nick- are you okay? Please you need to be 'kay!" Nick looked into Ellis' eyes, in slight shock.

"I'm- okay. It cannot be so bad", he spoke. He knew it was rather bad, the pain already told him so.

"Fuck you, if you die I'm so pissed off", Ellis told, his eyes getting teary. He knew Nick wouldn't turn into an infected because they were immune, but the idea of losing Nick-.. Ellis stood up and helped Nick up little by little.

"We had a few first aid kits back in the Tunnel of Love- let's go there, I'll patch you up-" Ellis said. Nick moaned from the pain and gave a chuckle.

"How romantic", he joked. Even in a situation like this he couldn't stop being himself.

"Don't play with me- I'm serious", Ellis said, sniffing already. He kept up a good speed, still slow enough for Nick and his leg.

Nick didn't say anything apart from the little voices he let out here and there. He had his eyes on Ellis. Of course he wouldn't let himself die now, but it wasn't something he could just say out loud like that. They reached the tunnel, and Ellis had sat Nick down on some blankets. Nick wore his collar shirt, the jacket on the ground under him. He had his trousers halfway off. Ellis had the first aid kit next to him as he started fixing Nick's leg. He had to sew up the biggest wounds, then clean them and put the bandages. It was hard- Ellis had no experience in these things before the apocalypse... But he did his best, his nose sniffing all the time.

Nick whined like a little baby here and there when it hurt the most. Even if he whined and swore out loud, deep inside he still appreciated what Ellis did. Ellis' hands shivered a bit, but he tried to keep them steady. He was at the cleaning part when he mumbled: "I'm sorry, man." Nick bit his lip, this part hurt very much. He stared at Ellis the whole time, wanting to say something comforting to him, but he didn't know what.

"I should'a killed that son-of-a-bitch straight away..." the boy continued. He swept something from his face, tears probably. He didn't face Nick, and his cap hid his eyes. Nick was quiet for a moment before he asked; "Then why didn't you?" Ellis didn't face Nick. He stopped for a moment and placed his hand on his face.

"It looked just like you..." he spoke quietly and regret was able to be heard in his voice.

"Am I really that ugly?" Nick stated, faking a pouty voice. He had to admit it, he was bad at this. Still he hoped he'd find a way to cheer Ellis up. The boy was not himself. Ellis turned to look at Nick, a small smile appearing on his face. He turned to continue his work.

"I don't want to be alone... I can't lose you, Nick."

Nick didn't say anything. He gave a few gentle strokes on Ellis' head, not willing to interrupt him anymore.

"I cannot lose you", he managed to say then, very quiet, but managed nonetheless. Ellis was done by now, and he leaned his hands gently on Nick's leg. He turned to look at him.

"Ya serious?" he asked a smile on his face and a small, relieved chuckle escaping his lips. Nick felt himself very awkward for saying that out loud. Still, seeing Ellis smile at him was only warming.

"Yeah... maybe... a bit", he mumbled, slightly avoiding Ellis' look.

Ellis sat a bit more relaxed, his hands taking lean from behind him on the floor. He smiled widely at Nick.

"Oh isn't that just sweet."

"Yeah yeah, you had your fun, 'kay?" Nick stated.

"Now off with that sad face", he added. Ellis lay next to Nick, taking lean from his elbows. He looked at Nick, his cheek leaning on his hand. Nick looked at Ellis for a moment.

"A smile suits you much better, y'know", he said, giving the slightest little smile.

"Yeah, I'm not used to think negatively or act like one..." Ellis told him. He lifted his cap a bit to see Nick better.

"I sure have noticed that", Nick stated plainly. Ellis was quiet for a moment. He chuckled: "Ya know, I suddenly remembered a thing about Keith, but I'm sure ya are not interested now." He came a bit closer. Nick frowned.

"No, I am not interested about your boyfirend, Keith", he teased, giving a little smirk afterwards.

"'Ey", chuckled Ellis playfully and placed his hand on Nick's chest.

"He isn't my boyfriend. Oh I feel a bit pity for the one who will be with him- he's just like an accident magnet!"

"So I've heard", Nick said. A little smile formed on his face as he watched Ellis. The boy had so good spirit and Nick almost feared he lost them for a while. Ellis softened his smile and lidded his eyes a bit. His eyes turned to look at his hand on Nick's chest. He stroked softly, his fingers getting slid under Nick's shirt from between his buttons a few inches.

Nick turned his look down on Ellis' hand sliding under his shirt. He breathed a bit deeper for a moment, soon raising his look back to the boy's eyes. This was one of those rare moments when Nick had simply nothing mean to comment. The boy wasn't so sure what he was doing. Suddenly he felt a great urge to get this man. He opened one button, another, and raised his eyes to Nick's. He wanted to know if the man knew what he meant, and if he was to cooperate.

Nick had his eyes attached to Ellis'. He knew right away what the boy was hinting and had no problem to co-operate, even if he hardly knew why. Nick leaned closer to Ellis, being careful with his leg, took a gentle hold of the boy's chin and teasingly laid a slow, brief kiss on his upper lip. Ellis smirked to himself, his eyes closing a bit more. He moved his lips enough to kiss Nick, like to tease him back and not let him have the fun alone. Ellis moved his hand to open more of the buttons, then stroked along Nick's bare skin.

Feeling Ellis' touch on his bare skin only excited Nick, thus he pulled the boy into a deep kiss. Ellis didn't hold anything back. He kissed Nick back deep while he carefully moved on Nick. Nick lay on his back on the floor as he went with the flow. He closed his eyes and fully enjoyed the moment. He reached to take Ellis' cap off and after laying it on the ground next to them he stroked and played with the boy's fluffy hair. Ellis leaned down to be able to kiss Nick better while his hands explored his chest and sides.

Ellis felt the pressure in his pants get stronger, and was sure so would Nick's. The man wouldn't be so much into kissing if he didn't enjoy it the way he did. Ellis was right at that; Nicolas reacted to the kid's exploring with a hump. As he caressed the boy's hair, his other hand took a place from Ellis' bottom and slipped in his pants. Ellis' hips moved a bit, his body bending slightly. Soon he parted to get some air, but stayed still pretty close. He felt Nick breathe against his lips. The boy smirked.

Nick panted slightly after the long, deep kiss. He looked into Ellis' eyes, smirking back.

"What are you smirking at?" he asked quietly, almost whispering.

"Nothin'" Ellis said panting slightly.

"Ya look just so cute down there", he said chuckling. He slid his hand on Nick's chest, playing a bit with his nipple. Nick let out a little chuckle.

"If it wasn't for my leg", he started, sliding his hand slowly closer to Ellis' entrance.

"It would be you down here." Ellis' hips moved forward a bit, and the boy bit his lip. He let an excited sigh, holding the smirk.

"Well, maybe ya get to pay me for this sometime, mh?" he asked whispering.

"You bet I will", Nick answered as he leaned closer to give a few soft bites on Ellis' neck. At the same time he reached to tease the boy from the back as well.

Ellis let out silent moaning and slight yelping. He took a hold of Nick's shoulders, his hips rubbing a bit against Nick's body. The boy had his eyes almost closed, and his mouth was open for the sounds he made.

"Nick-" Ellis sighed. Nick smirked, pleased as he licked the little bitemarks he just made while he entered a finger in the boy.

"Good boy", he said teasingly. Ellis let out a small cry followed by a moan. He leaned his head down on Nick's shoulder, panting in his ear softly. His hands' grip tightened slightly, and his legs spread a bit.

"You're very hot, aren't you?" Nick whispered to Ellis' ear as he kept teasing the boy, soon entering another finger. Ellis bit his lower lip to prevent from more sounds. He chuckled.

"If ya say so-" he managed to mumble before he moaned deeper again. He felt very uneasy in his pants, and was about to move to open them.

Nick let him do that, he didn't want the boy to be uncomfortable after all. Soon he carefully pulled his hand out of Ellis' pants wondering what he'd get to do to him next. Ellis was able to remove his trousers fully, and turned for Nick then. He had the smirk on his face. The boy sat on Nick's hips, his manhood leaning against Nick's. The boy slowly moved to open Nick's trousers. Nick wanted to beg Ellis to not tease him like that, but he was too proud to beg. He just watched the boy work slowly and teasingly, no matter how much he didn't want to wait. The uneasiness showed from Nick's face.

Ellis looked at Nick for a moment and smirked. He wanted to hear the man beg. And he had a plan. The boy lowered Nick's trousers down, and slowly his underwear as well. He moved a bit down to give Nick's a small lick. Nick let out his first moan. He was so inpatient he could hardly stand it. He stroked Ellis' hair.

"C'mon, let me have you already", he finally said, trying his best not to sound begging. Ellis smirked. He licked a bit more, and then said with melodic voice: "Ya didn't say 'please'". He moved to take it a bit inside his mouth, inexperienced about this so he was careful.

A little yelp and moans escaped Nick and his hips jumped up a little.

"Gods, Ellis- okay, okay, please!" he finally begged. Ellis kept the smirk as he lifted his head up.

"I'll remind ya of that for the rest of your life", he chuckled. He moved to a better position taking off his shirt, nice and slow, just to tease Nick a bit more.

"You are so mean", Nick mumbled as he watched Ellis' strip tease. He fully enjoyed the treatment he was getting, even if Ellis was a big tease.

"Ya were the one to pick on me first", Ellis said once he got his shirt off. He leaned down above Nick, lowering his underwear. He laid a brief kiss on Nick's nose.

"Okay, I'm sorry", Nick said, actually trying to please Ellis. He caressed the boy's hair, his other hand sliding down his side to his thigh.

Ellis' other corner of lips lifted up.

"Forgiven", he said. Without any more warnings he pushed his hips down, letting Nick enter him slow. The boy gave out a moan, but tried to keep it down for walkers. The tunnel echoed, but they were still inside a safe house, so it should be safe.

"Oh god-" Nick managed to let out before a deep moan escaped him. He grabbed a slight hold of Ellis' hair as the boy took him in. Ellis bit his lower lip. He held his hands on Nick's chest, trying not to put too much pressure. He lifted and lowered back down, enjoying the passion he got. The boy moaned out Nick's name.

Starting to moan out loud, Nick caressed Ellis' hair a bit roughly. His hips jumped every now and then, pushing deeper inside. Ellis leaned his head down because of Nick's hold, and he too let out rather loud voices. His hands slid down on the floor next to Nick, and he was able to stay put a bit better. He pushed down a bit roughly than before, taking Nick deeper and quicker. Soon Nick started answering with thrusting his hips up towards Ellis'. He pulled the boy closer to be able to kiss him, making it all more passionate.

Ellis felt his whole body warm up and his heart bounced faster than ever. He joined the kiss deeply and passionately, his eyes tightly closed. He didn't know how long he would last, Nick was almost too much to bare… Soon Nick had to break the kiss to gasp in some air, but he didn't stop giving small kisses for the boy on top of him. At the same time he was going deep inside him. Ellis let out a deep and long moan.

"Nick- I- think I'll be done for-" he moaned answering a few small kisses he received. His hands took a hold of Nick's jacket under him.

"Me too- don't you stop now", Nick answered, his moans becoming more deep and longer. After a few more pushes he was over the edge. He bit his lip to prevent letting out a loud voice.

Ellis was over the edge a bit earlier than Nick was. The boy fell on Nick's chest, panting deep and quick, trying to even his breathing. Nick panted, evening his breathing as well. He chuckled and took his arms around Ellis, holding him close to himself. Ellis wrapped his arms around Nick, leaning his head between the man's shoulder and neck. Once he had calmed down, he asked: "Nick? How would things be, if we weren't 'ere now? Like, if we had reached the whirlybird?" Nick frowned.

"Helicopter, Ellis, HELI-oh why the hell I keep reminding of this", he stated.

"Well, I haven't given it much thought after we were left here", he added.

Ellis leaned his hands on Nick's chest, his chin on top of his hands. He looked into Nick's eyes, smiling softly.

"Do ya think we would've never been like this?" Nick thought for a moment.

"It could be possible our ways might have gone separate", he answered. Now that he thought about it, maybe they were meant to be left behind. Ellis' smile faded. He looked at Nick for a moment, then said: "I like this better." He moved his eyes a bit away from Nick.

"Even if we are in danger every day of our lifes... I wouldn't want to go separate ways."

Nick felt a little sting inside of him for saying what he did. Even if he first hated Ellis, now he'd never want to leave his side. Nick stroked Ellis' hair softly, slightly playing with it.

"Me neither", he said quietly. Ellis turned to face Nick, a smile widening on his face again. He leaned soon closer to place a gentle kiss on Nick's lips' corner. Nick returned him a smile. He held the most precious thing he had in this dead world close to him, never wanting to let go.

Ellis took a good position on Nick, closing his eyes.

"'Night, Nick", he said softly. Nick stroked Ellis' hair a few times more before placing a little kiss on top of his head.

"Good night, Ellis."


	9. The Farm

Left 4 Dead 2

Nellis (Ellis/Nick)

Slash/ManxMan/Gay/Man-love

Rating: M for the language, sexual themes and such

**Not as Planned**

Episode 1

Chp 9

* * *

"WALKER!" was Ellis' first word. It was early morning, and a loud voice had interrupted Ellis' mind. He was still sleepy, so he couldn't clear his mind fast enough to realize where the voice came from. He jumped off of Nick and grabbed the closest item - his crowbar by it's wrong end. Nick did not react exactly as fast. He did wake up and got as far as in a sitting position taking lean from his arms.

"The hell-" he mumbled sleepily and looked around.

Ellis was on his butt on the floor with the crowbar pointing towards the door. When everything got clearer Ellis realized the sound came from the walkie they had with them. Nick turned to look at the walkie. Why was it making noises on its own? Had they forgot it on? He was still startled about the shouting. The sounds from the walkie were unclear, but words started gathering sentences.

"This is- Cesar White- kzzzzzzt- survivors- we'll leave Savannah- kzzzzzzt."

Ellis almost jumped to the walkie taking it in his hands.

"Was someone talkin' there!? Can they hear us!?" he asked in confusion and slight shock. Nick picked up the walkie from Ellis' hands and pressed a button.

"Hello? Can you hear us?" He stayed to wait for an answer. The walkie's signal was very bad, and it seemed no one heard Nick. Some new words were heard: "I repeat- in a week we'll be leaving Sav- kzzzt. If any survivors hear this, move to south- kzzzzt-"

Ellis listened carefully. Nick raised his look at Ellis. He was sure Ellis was aware this might be their only way to safety. But then the radio went quiet. Ellis let his crowbar's hold loosen as his eyes looked at the walkie.

"Are there other survivors?" he asked silently as he turned to face Nick.

"It seems very much like that… We can get out of here", Nick responded putting little pressure to his words.

"It's amazin', Nick, I just-", Ellis started as he pulled a bit closer.

"It's just unbelievable! After a month!" Ellis said, a small smile on his face.

"We'll get out!"

Nick gave a smirk. That sounded more like Ellis. He stood up.

"We should get going and waste no more time", he stated full of hope and confidence. Ellis stood up and wrapped his arms around Nick's neck kissing the man. After he parted he gave a few jumps.

"Yeah, let's go!" he rejoiced with a wide smile. They packed only important things such as their weapons and food with them and left the amusement park for good, heading south.

No walking dead so far. The pair was walking in the woods, trying to find a good spot to rest and build a camp for the night. It was a bright day, but they had to be cautious and find shelter -or build before the night. Ellis was eager all the way, he had been talking and talking about the times when Coach and Ro still were with them, about the close-calls and such things. Also a few new things about Keith he had just remembered. At the moment Ellis seemed as eager as he was in the beginning.

Nick of course got annoyed eventually.

"Hey, we REALLY should find a shelter. Spotted anything promising, Overalls?" he asked as he stopped and turned to look at Ellis. Ellis almost got bumped against Nick. The boy held a smile all the time. Ellis turned to look around, his hand covering his eyes from the sun.

"Mmmmmmmm", he mumbled for a moment. Nick rolled his eyes as he looked around.

"Maybe that farm house over there?" Ellis asked then and pointed downwards. The pair was on a small hill, and way down the hill was a farm, a big white house and lot of room for animals. Nick took a look at the farm house. No walkers anywhere and it looked safe. Maybe they'd find more survivors there. The question was, was it a good or a bad thing if they found survivors? The chances weren't very high, but they existed.

"Let's go take a look", Nick stated and started walking towards the house. Ellis followed after, holding one strap of his back bag around his shoulder.

"Ya think we'll find more survivors from there?" he asked as he reached Nick and was now walking next to him.

"I doubt it, but there's always a chance", Nick answered. Soon they reached the house and the front door. The house had a small terrace circling the whole house. Ellis looked inside from the windows. It was dark and seemed like no one lived there.

"Can't see a thing in there", he said and walked next to Nick. Nick turned to face Ellis for a few seconds before turning to look at the door.

"Well, let's try", Nick told and knocked the door. The place was so old it didn't have an actual doorbell. Ellis stood watching the door, once in a while checking their backs. No sounds, no moves. Ellis leaned closer to Nick.

"Do ya think it's abandoned? Or full of infected?" he asked silently. Nick didn't answer. He lifted his machete up.

"Hold your weapon close kid, we're going in", Nick stated. He held the machete high as he kicked the door open with one single kick. Ellis almost startled the sudden thumb. It was so quiet, he had almost got used to it. Ellis held the crowbar close as he walked in first, he knew Nick would've pushed Overalls in before he would step in. The boy looked around, breathing slow and his eyes strict.

Nick followed and kept an eye on their backside. So far nothing, but the house was big and there could always be a walker hiding in any corner. Ellis walked further to the beginning of the stairs. He had his back towards them.

"Nick, do ya see anythin'?" he asked whispering, and from the stairs was heard a gun get loaded. Ellis froze to his place.

Nick heard the gun as well and turned for the stairs. Was there living people after all? He walked closer to take a look.

"Don't shoot, we're not dead", he spoke with slightly raised voice, hoping that the one with the gun wouldn't shoot Ellis. Nick just couldn't lose the boy now.

"Not yet, at least- ye entered our house without permission", was heard from the stairs. There was a man holding a shotgun pointed at Ellis. The man was around his 30, or maybe 40, he was small, maybe even a bit smaller than Ellis. His hair was few inches long as was his beard. Even for a small man like himself, he was rather intimidating.

"Hey, you did not answer when I nicely knocked", Nick stated.

"We just need shelter over the night, let's be reasonable", he added his eyes upon the strange man.

"Oi won't take the risk. You might just turn into infected once Oi turn me back", the small man said and lifted the shotgun upper. This man spoke with a strange accent, a little bit of Australian-accent in his voice. Ellis didn't have the courage to turn around so he won't be shot. His eyes were on Nick the whole time, the gambler able to see fear from his eyes. Nick bit his lip.

"Look, buddy, we are immune to the shits!" Nick told raising his voice a little as he was about to get annoyed. Then he felt something cold and hard knock towards his neck. A gun. Ellis could see another man had made it behind Nick's back. Ellis bit his lip. He was scared.

"We can assure ya- we are immune! We've been bitten, scratched, puked on- everything!" he said.

"How can you prove it?" asked the man on stairs. He walked down and pointed his gun right next to Ellis' head. Nick was about to panic, but was able to keep himself together. He saw fear grow in Ellis' eyes. The boy probably has never been pointed with a gun.

"Just take a look", Nick responded lowering his voice again.

"We're quite a mess compared to you." The man behind Nick did eye him. The smaller man looked at Nick, the gun next to Ellis' head telling the boy shouldn't move. The man turned to eye Ellis as well.

"Russell, come down 'ere!" he shouted loudly, probably calling for someone upstairs. Nick was surprised. How many of them were here? It would be bad if things didn't work out. He hoped nothing would go wrong, or their safety and possible rescue from this damned place could be endangered.


	10. The Cellar

Left 4 Dead 2

Nellis (Ellis/Nick)

Slash/ManxMan/Gay/Man-love

Rating: M for the language, sexual themes and such

**Not as Planned**

Episode 1

Chp 10

* * *

"Look, guys, can't we just call it a misunderstanding, you'll let us go and we will be on our way, mh?" Nick asked with an uneasy chuckle.

"Y-yeah- W-we don't want any harm-" Ellis tried, but the small man poked the shotgun's pipes against Ellis' head. Nick felt his heart skip a beat. Steps were heard from the stairs- someone was coming downstairs.

Third man came down the stairs. He was maybe about 20, young, rather tall but thin.

"Check 'em", the small man said, and without hesitation the man, Russell started groping Ellis from all around. Nick frowned angrily and would've shoved the man away from Ellis if he was a bit closer. And if their lives weren't on stake. Russell checked every wound he could find, also lowering the trousers but leaving the underwear. They were all men there, so why be shy? Nick still couldn't find this appropriate in any way, he growled angrily. He also felt a slight twitch inside of his pants when seeing Ellis half naked, but it wasn't a good time to think about things like that…

After Ellis he went for Nick. Nick didn't look exactly pleased, but if it had to be done then so be it. The man behind his back hadn't said a thing and it was somewhat frightening.

"They say they are immune", told the small man.

"It might be true, mate. They have bite-wounds and such all around, some are even very old. They must be immune", Russell told. That moment the smaller man lowered his gun, but kept it close.

"Apologizes. We have to be careful, you know?"

The third man lowered his gun as well and only then Nick dared to move.

"So, we're okay now?" Nick asked being still suspicious about this trio. He reached his arms towards Ellis, stepping closer. Ellis moved quickly to Nick, who took him by his arm and shoulder.

"For now", the small man said. Russell gave a small chuckle.

"He's always like that, don't mind him", he said. He also checked their backpack before returning it to Ellis, who took it quickly.

"I take it we can stay overnight? We're only passing by so we won't be your burden for long, we'll leave when the sun is up", Nick told. He carefully observed the three strangers. The last man was medium height, he was bald and had a rather long dark beard.

"Well, there's a one free room in the cellar... if that's good for you", said Russell.

"Then if it's alright we'll borrow it", Nick stated. He was not going to say anything about the rescue, these men could ruin everything. Russell pointed out at a door and told: "The cellar is right there. It's a bit cold there, and the smell is not so nice, but it's the best we can offer."

"You must be starving. Let me get you something to eat, mh?" Russell said as he walked to the kitchen. The small man stayed at the stairs, his shotgun close. Ellis took a slight hold of Nick's coat. He didn't like these guys, the boy was almost scary when being so quiet. He looked up at Nick, who patted Ellis' shoulder.

"It's okay", he spoke quietly to the boy's ear. He carefully took a step or two further towards the cellar's door, feeling how two eye pairs were locked on him and the boy he held close.

"Would you like something to eat now or shall I bring it down to the cellar?" asked Russell from the kitchen. The smaller man took a good look at Nick and Ellis, from head to toes and back. Ellis felt his glance on his back and tightened his hold on Nick's jacket.

"We'll eat in the cellar, thank you", Nick answered and made his way to the door. He opened the door pushing Ellis first in before going after and closed the door once he was in. He felt uncomfortable when being watched and wanted to get out of the sight of those preying eyes as soon as possible. Once in the cellar Ellis stomped the stairs down quickly. He held the crowbar tightly and looked up at the door. Nick stepped past him to look around the place before turning to look at Ellis.

"What is wrong with you?" the gambler asked as he stepped next to the boy.

"Never been pointed at with a gun before?"

Only now Nick realized how stupid of him was to ask that question. Ellis didn't have a life he had. Overalls was just a mechanic, a boy working around cars. Of course no one ever needed to point him with a gun.

"It's not that, Nick-" Ellis said silently and turned to face Nick.

"They are bad, Nick... I could feel it, they are bad-! What if they plan to kill us here or somethin'?"

"What are you saying, Overalls? Walkers are a bigger problem than we are", Nick made his point.

"I don't like it here... I want to leave, Nick", Ellis whispered as he turned towards Nick.

"We have only two choices, Ellis. Either we stay here over the night or out there in the open. I'd rather stay here and not get eaten", Nick told him.

Ellis looked up at Nick for a moment. He sighed and leaned his head on Nick's chest.

"'Kay. Guess that's wise", he said. He wrapped his arms around Nick.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you from these evil farmers", Nick chuckled. He stroked Ellis' back. Ellis tightened his hold around Nick. The man seemed not to have heard him.

"They are evil... I can feel it, Nick, I'm serious..."

"Hey, it'll be fine. We'll leave first thing in the morning", Nick said. He didn't understand why Ellis was so afraid and nervous. Maybe it was because of the gun, even if Nick couldn't understand why Ellis would fear that when he had gone through a zombie-hell.

Ellis snuggled Nick's chest a bit. Then the door opened, and Russell started coming down with a plate, where were some fruits and meat. Nick turned his attention at Russell. First thing he checked the man had no weapons then he could relax. Ellis pulled away from Nick to see Russell arrive. Russell lowered the plate on one of the wooden crates near the stairs.

"So, are you two lovers?" he asked smirking slightly.

"What?" Nick stated shooting glares at Russell. He wasn't sure should he be asking how the man knew or what his problem was. Ellis was slightly blushing.

"You just seem like a pair-I didn't mean to sound rude", Russell told with a small uneasy chuckle.

"You know, those two men upstairs are a pair as well. So it's cool. Have some food; I'll be upstairs if you need me." Russell walked the stairs up and closed the door after him.

That Nick didn't expect, but he was able to calm down again. He looked at Ellis.

"See? We'll be fine." Ellis was able to give a small smile for Nick.

"I guess", he said and walked by the only one-person bed at the corner taking a seat. Nick followed him and took a seat from the bed. His legs were hurting after the long walk and it was relaxing to be able to rest them for a moment.

Ellis watched the food closely, like if it was alive. Ellis lost his appetite after he saw the meat. He had already seen so many bodies and brains spilled over the ground he didn't even want to see meat. The fruits were very delicious looking though.

"You're clearly hungry, why don't you eat? The fruits certainly won't eat you", Nick said as he removed his jacket and placed it nicely next to him. Ellis bended his legs before him on the bed, hugging them. He shook his head slightly.

"I lost my appetite because of that evil meat there", he said and pointed at the plate with his crowbar.

Nick gave him a look.

"You get served real food and you don't accept it." He stood up and went for an apple. He threw one for Ellis as well. Ellis caught the apple barely and stopped to stare at it for a moment. He truly was hungry, should a small piece of meat really prevent him from eating and get him starved to death? No. The boy carefully sank his teeth on the fruit. Nick turned to watch Ellis. The boy worried too much, it would be very soon when they'd get out of this hell.


	11. Bad Guys and Bodybags

Left 4 Dead 2

Nellis (Ellis/Nick)

Slash/ManxMan/Gay/Man-love

Rating: M for the language, sexual themes and gore

**Not as Planned**

Episode 1

Chp 11

* * *

Ellis didn't quite catch any sleep that night. He lay on the bed next to Nick, who snored rather loudly. Nick's face was towards Ellis', and the boy looked at him silently. How in earth could the man sleep so peacefully? Was it because there was a real bed compared to the floor in the tunnel? Maybe. Ellis sighed softly.

He was leaning on the wall, caught between it and Nick. Ellis held the crowbar tightly against his chest. Nick's other hand lay softly on Ellis' hip, which made him a bit nervous on moving. He had frozen, but stared at Nick and his mind was racing all around. Soon, he heard strange voice. Encouraged Overalls carefully sat up on the bed, placing Nick's hand next to him on the bed. This affected Nick to turn on his other side, and Ellis almost startled when Nick was about to fall from the bed. Relieved Ellis could continue what he was doing. The boy listened for a moment, the voices seemed to come from outside. The mechanist saw a small window just above their bed, and decided to take a look.

Carefully Overalls stood up on the bed and reached to look out from the window. It was very dark, and almost impossible to see. But he could see something. A dim light came from the distance, where seemed to be standing a character, and two others dragging something. To Ellis it looked like one of those scenes from movies, where bad guys intend to bury a body in a bag. Imagination started making its tricks, and Ellis felt suddenly a bit scared and startled. Was there a body they were burying? They were burying at least _something_, Ellis was sure about that. He followed the situation a bit longer. The characters outside had to be their hosts. There weren't anyone else… or was he wrong?

Then a light was pointed at his way, and the boy, startled, scared and shocked knelt back down on the bed and covered himself in the blanket taking a place next to Nick on the bed. The boy shivered and felt like he couldn't breathe. Wrapping his arms around the gambler the boy felt a bit safer. He didn't hear any more noises from outside, but he had no courage to move in many hours. Only when the sunlight came through the window lightening up the cellar the boy could sigh in small relieve.

Morning.

The boy poked the man with his crowbar's blunt part accidentally. Nick let out a loud yelp and poked the weapon away from him.

"Look out, Overalls! It could've sunk into my head", the gambler mumbled, not meaning to sound rude. But every time Nick wanted to sound and be rude, Ellis didn't really get insulted by anything.

While Nick lay on the bed, Ellis was sitting diagonally on it, Nick being between his bended legs. His face and chest were pointing towards the stairs' way.

"So, Ellis.. why can't you just, well I dunno, drop that paranoia for a change?" Nick asked sarcastically glancing at the kid. Ellis lifted up the weapon and waved it a bit.

"I can't do anythin' about it, Nick. I told ya I saw them dragging somethin' in the middle of the night and bury it", he said. He turned to face Nick.

"You don't believe me?"

"This is a farm, kid, it might have been an animal", Nick stated.

"Strangely enough, haven't heard or seen any animals", Ellis tried.

"Maybe they hold 'em in the barn or something. Who cares, really", Nick spoke his opinion.

"In any case we won't stay for long; we have to reach the rescue party."

Ellis looked at Nick for a moment before he turned his eyes away. He stood up from the bed and straightened his clothes.

"Will we go now?" Ellis asked. Nick sighed, but got up as well.

"Fine, I don't wanna argue with you anymore."

"Because you would lose", Ellis spoke out a smirk on his face. He lifted the hat on top of his head.

Nick rolled his eyes, but returned a smirk. He picked his weapon from a corner.

"It shouldn't take much longer before we reach the rescue."

Ellis lifted up the bag on his shoulder.

"Yah. Let's just-" he was about to speak, but the door opened suddenly.

"Ah, you are awake!" spoke Russell coming down a few steps.

"Leaving already?" he continued, and Nick faced the man.

"We would like to stay longer, but we really must keep going", he answered. He didn't want to sound rude or in any other way irritate the hosts.

"We were just making up some breakfast- we were hoping you'd stay at least for that", said Russell sounding a bit sad.

"Not every day another survivors cross our lands. We would've let you use the shower and wash your clothes. It wouldn't take long for them to dry when sun shines like this."

"Ah, well..." Nick started and faced Ellis as if asking his opinion to this. Nick himself could have done that. He was sure they'd be alright, but he wasn't sure about Ellis. But it sounded very good to Ellis. He didn't like the people, but free food and a shower didn't sound so bad at all. Ellis gave a small nod. Nick faced Russell again.

"Alright, we can stay for breakfast and if we may we would like to use your shower and such", he told.

Russell gave a small smile, which somehow resembled a smirk.

"You can shower first. But I must say, there's no modern shower... at the other side of the barn there are some water containers and such where you can wash your clothes and yourselves. I recommend washing the clothes first so they reach to dry when you are ready washing yourselves."

"Ah..." Nick let out clearly disliking that fact. But even if Nick didn't show it, he was very glad to use a shower.

"Well… if we may we'd like to do that now", he continued and started rising up the stairs. Ellis followed close after.

"Yes, of course", Russell said.

"We will ready the food meanwhile..."

"Thanks, Russell, much appreciated", Nick stated quickly while passing the man and heading straight outside. Ellis followed holding Nick's arm. Before they reached out he looked at Russell, who seemed creepier than ever.


	12. Washing

Left 4 Dead 2

Nellis (Ellis/Nick)

Slash/ManxMan/Gay/Man-love

Rating: M for the language, sexual themes and gore

**Not as Planned**

Episode 1

Chp 12

* * *

The pair brought out some washbasins and wash boards from the barn. They both had undressed, and had towels wrapped around their hips. They sat on rocks while washing, both of them keeping an eye on the surrounding area. Ellis had noticed that Nick wasn't washing his jacket. For a moment the boy tried to look for it, to see if Nick was to wash it. After looking around for a moment he found the jacket hanging by some ropes further, but it wasn't wet or washed.

"Didn't ya wash your jacket?" he asked Nick breaking the silence. Nick looked at Ellis from the corner of his eyes answering: "Nope." He turned his eyes off and heard Ellis continue: "It is all dirty and bloody." Nick let his collar shirt drop in the basin, his hands taking places on his legs. He looked at Ellis, slightly panting from the work. He wasn't used to this.

"I am not washing it, because I don't have to. You already washed it not too long time ago", he answered, and Ellis felt like blushing for a moment.

"Besides, too much washing will ruin it." The gambler returned to his hard work, not facing Ellis anymore. Ellis smiled for him for a moment before he started washing his clothes as well.

After the clothes were cleaned and put on a rope to dry, the boys moved in the barn. They filled some basins with water and Nick passed Ellis some soap. Ellis was his back towards Nick. He felt a bit shy, even if he had been making love with Nick. Something made him a bit nervous. The mechanic washed his legs as he said: "I didn't see any animals."

"Still worried, kid?" Nick asked. He washed himself carefully. They couldn't be sure when they'd have another chance to wash.

"I've seen movies and the bags the bad guys used to drag bodies away- they looked like those bad guys", Ellis spoke. He didn't turn to face Nick.

"Right. Where could they bring bodies when there are no other survivors?" Nick chuckled and turned to look at Ellis.

"I dunno", Ellis said and turned to look at Nick. He stopped suddenly. _Naked, wet Nick._ Ellis looked down to his toes and back up at his eyes. A small smirk appeared on his face. It was expected for him to change his mood so quickly- he was a random guy, and Nick knew it.

Nick raised an eyebrow.

"What?" he asked straightforward.

"I haven't seen ya naked before, even though I have seen your cock", Ellis said smirking.

"You aren't so bad looking without any clothes or that stupid jacket of yours."

"Hey, don't bring my jacket to this, overalls", Nick stated strictly.

"… Still, you aren't so bad either."

"Even a mechanist can build up a good body", chuckled the boy stepping a few times on his place.

"You can't say I am not kinda handsome under those clothes."

Nick eyed him for a moment. He did enjoy naked view of Ellis.

"That might be true", he admitted. Ellis smiled for him. He continued washing as he said: "I'm glad it is ya with me and no one else."

"I would prefer Coach", Nick stated giving a smirk afterwards. Ellis turned to look at him his mouth round in amazement.

"Joking, kid."

"'Ey that's just cruel", gave Ellis a pouty shout as he threw his washing towel towards Nick. He chuckled afterwards. Nick smirked picking the towel.

"I'm good with you", he continued as he walked to Ellis and handed the towel back

"Just that?" asked the boy with a smirk as he accepted his towel.

"Don't do that, you know very well what I think", Nick stated. He looked a bit strict, so Ellis kept quiet. He looked up at Nick silently, examining his eyes. Nick was very serious.

Nick turned then, put the towel around his hips and walked out to check on his clothes. Ellis quickly spilled the water which was left from the wash away and walked fast after him.

"Oh I think I do, but I want to hear it from ya", said Ellis as he followed wrapping the towel around his waist. He didn't want the strangers to see him naked, not even by an accident.

"Is that so?" Nick asked picking and wearing his underwear and trousers.

"Well, you're less annoying these times", he teased.

Ellis gave him a look. He came to grab his underwear as well.

"I guess you are less grumpy and picking these times", he teased back with a proud smirk.

Nick stopped to think what clever he could say next. He turned to look at Ellis next to him.

"Well-" he started, but didn't know how to end.

"…Very clever, kid", he stated smirking facing Ellis.

Ellis chuckled. He wore his shirt and then stopped for a moment.

"Do ya think they are alright?" he asked and faced Nick.

"Coach and Ro?"

"I bet they're having very good time as we speak", Nick stated sounding a bit irritated. He wore the rest of his clothing.

"Ya think they are living normal life?" asked the boy as he stroked his hair backwards while wearing some more clothes.

"I hope so. I mean if there isn't normal life waiting then what?" answered Nick. Ellis thought for a moment.

"I dunno", he said and lifted the cap on his head.

"Maybe there are zombies everywhere, and we are never able to live a normal life."

"I rather believe in the normal life option", Nick stated.

"The sooner we find the rescue party the better."

"Yup", agreed Ellis.


	13. Food

Left 4 Dead 2

Nellis (Ellis/Nick)

Slash/ManxMan/Gay/Man-love

Rating: M for the language, sexual themes and gore

**Not as Planned**

Episode 1

Chp 13

* * *

A pretty odd smell came from the kitchen. Nick and Ellis had entered the house and were heading to kitchen. The smell was odd, but it smelled like food. And food was always welcome.

"Hello?" Nick called from the kitchen's door. Whispering was able to be heard.

"Are we early?"

The three men turned to welcome the survivors.

"Oh, just in time", Russell spoke. The table was set for five people, and there were milk and juice on the table.

"There are some potatoes with brown sauce and some meat, if you want", he continued. Ellis was sure he didn't want anything which included meat. He could smell the odd smell the meat let. Like a burning flesh or something.

"We appreciate your... Hospitality", Nick spoke and headed to the kitchen. The meat did smell funny for him too, but should they even expect perfect meat these days anyway.

They were signed to take seats.

"'Ey, we are sorry 'bout yesterday. Oi hope ye understand", the smallest man said, sounding apologizing. He eyed Nick and Ellis both.

"Apology accepted. No need to fight with each other when there are other things worse", Nick told. He wanted to remain in good terms with these people. After all it was their territory.

"Oi'm Marco, and this is Mark", said the shortest one adressing the bigger man as well. Ellis lifted his hand as a 'hi', but didn't say anything. The same time Russell went pouring drink to everyone's glasses.

"Out of curiosity", started Nick and eyed the men.

"Are you not trying to find rescue?" Russell didn't seem to pay attention when Marco spoke: "We have been safe in 'ere till now, and we didn't even think to find more of survivors. A rescue would be nice, but we wouldn't survive out dere."

"You've been lucky", Nick spoke his opinion.

"The world out there is a mess", he added eyeing each of the men. So did Ellis.

"I'm surprised you have even survived. How long have you been out there?" asked Russell.

"Uh, month, a bit more, I guess", Ellis decided to speak out. Nick shrugged his shoulders.

"Something like that. It's been quite a ride."

Before anyone reached to say anything, Ellis said out: "Do you have animals here?" He just needed to know. Nick looked at Ellis from the corner of his eyes for a small while before facing the strangers. Russell was taking the food on the table.

"Nah, we had to get rid of them long time ago", said Marco, Russell seeming to froze for a moment.

"Rid of them?" Nick asked. Mark laid his eyes upon Marco after shooting a sharp glance at Russell.

"Most of them were sick or taken by the zombies. We needed to put them down so they wouldn't die in a sickness or be eaten... and truth to be told, they would've brought zombies here", explained Russell. Ellis felt his heart race. What were they burying last night?

"The meat we have here has been well maintained. So don't worry about it being bad or anything."

"Fair enough", Nick stated. It all made sense to him, but he could notice Ellis' uneasiness. Mark seemed to relax again.

They started eating. Ellis did eat, but he didn't touch the meat. He was cautious, noticing how the men seemed to follow them and look at them all the time. He felt eyes on him, and turned to look at Nick for a moment. Like to find shelter.

Nick didn't like the preying eyes upon him either. He gazed at Ellis like telling it was alright. He didn't exactly like the smell of the meat, but the hosts would get suspicious if he didn't at least try it. And they seemed to eat it with good appetite so it couldn't be that bad. Nick had a little bite of the meat finding it especially hard to chew.

"You are not eating meat, boy?" asked Russell. Ellis shook his head trying to sound polite: "I really can't eat it- after seeing all those zombies' bodies..." Russell was about to speak out, but Nick reached first.

"He feels sick very easily", Nick added defending Ellis. Well, the meat was not especially good, but it was food.

Russell nodded chewing the meat. Soon enough they were ready.

"Thanks for the food and the shower, and- well, everything", Ellis thanked and yanked Nick's arm slightly.

"Yeah, you guys really saved our arses. We're grateful", Nick added.

"We'll be on our way now and not bother you people any longer." He stood up from the table.

"Already?" asked Mark.

"You sure you want to go out there? We could maybe, come up with a solution, and let you stay here..." spoke Russell. Ellis stood up as well.

"We aren't really comfortable with staying still, we rather move often", Nick came up with an excuse.

Russell gave a small sigh, and Marco gave a look for Mark.

"That's so sad... could you answer one more question? Where did you find the walkie?" asked Russell giving kind of a strange glare.

"Walkie?" Nick asked. …Fuck.

"It was... lying around in the amusement park- it does not work", he answered. Mark stood up from his seat. Ellis grabbed Nick's arm a bit tighter. He took a tighter hold of the back bag.

"You mean the Whispering Oaks? You came here from there? Why was that?" Russell asked.

"Like I told you; we like to move around rather than stay still", Nick answered. He stood a bit in front of Ellis and eyed the men carefully. Ellis followed Mark with his eyes. Russell stood up from his place.

"I see. And you have survived this long..."

"Barely. We've been very close many times", Nick spoke.

"Why all these questions?" he asked frowning.

"We just want to know what kind of a world it is outside", Russell said, and Ellis turned his eyes just for a moment to him, not paying attention to Mark anymore.

"And I am sorry, but we maybe cannot let you go", Russell said then.

"Excuse me?" Nick asked and started to retreat towards the door. Unfortunately Mark got to blog the way. Marco and Russell both started walking towards the pair. They were surrounded. Ellis was about to panic. He looked at Russell when he asked: "What did you bury?"

Nick observed the men. This didn't look exactly good for them. Mark was way bigger and stronger for sure and it was three versus two.

"What?" Russell asked trying to sound innocent, but Ellis continued: "Yesterday night- you buried something. What was it?" Russell looked angry, and a bit scary as well. Then he gave a creepy smirk.

"Our latest meal.. I think the name was.. Steve."

Ellis shocked and went totally dumbfounded. Meal? Nick felt suddenly very sick and like he could throw up here and now, but the situation didn't let him.

"You are sick", he was able to mumble out. Russell shrugged.

"Nowadays no one cares. No one is playing a cop, so there are no laws. And when food ends, we improvise", he said. Ellis held up his weapon turning towards Mark. The same time Russell brought up a pistol and Marco reached for his shotgun on the table along the corridor.

"Now wait a second-!" Nick started.

"You cannot seriously kill us for FOOD, people like you!" Mark crossed his arms over his chest. He wasn't clearly afraid of the kid one bit.

"Meat is meat, I bet when the time comes we three fight to eat each other", Russell told, Marco turning to look at him, surprised. Also Mark looked a bit unsure about what Russell just said. He'd never bring food ahead of Marco.

"You, man, are sick, mentally sick", Nick stated addressing Russell. Russell tilted his head on right.

"Oi wouldn't do dat", spoke Marco then.

"Oi wouldn't try to eat ye." Russell turned to look at him. He chuckled.

"Marco, not it's not the time-" he started. Mark clearly wasn't too much of a talker, so Marco talked.

"Russell, Oi can't believe ye", the man said.

"Oi can't believe me own cousin-"

Ellis took a quick look outside form the door's window. He startled. He saw something big, ugly and moving.

"Nick-" Ellis whispered poking Nick.

"A-a t-tank-"


	14. The Trapdoor

Left 4 Dead 2

Nellis (Ellis/Nick)

Slash/ManxMan/Gay/Man-love

Rating: M for the language, sexual themes and gore

**Not as Planned**

Episode 1

Chp 14

* * *

Nick too turned to look at the door.

"Keep quiet", he stated strictly. Mark was going to add something, but he heard the infected make noise outside and glanced over his shoulder.

"Who do you advice to keep quiet- we are the ones with guns", stated Russell angrily. Marco was slowly turning his gun towards Russell hesitatingly. Ellis looked around for a way to get out without the tank noticing. Even if he was afraid of these cannibals, you don't want to mess with a Tank.

"Just- shut the fuck up, you have a Tank in your front yard", Nick spoke again sounding frustrated.

"If you don't stop talking it will notice us." The names weren't familiar for the farmers, but Marco was already backing up. He signed Mark closer; he didn't want to lose him. Russell gave a chuckle.

"A tank? Military's tank? Heh, what if I just kill you all and eat-" he started, and the tank seemed to notice them.

"We bett'a run!" Ellis stated in slight panic.

"Oh for fuck's sake-!" Nick cursed. He grabbed Ellis' arm and moved to Marco.

"Is there any other way out?" he asked. Mark didn't stay to wait the Tank to burst in; he made his way to Marco. Marco made his way to the table and lifted a few bowls of food to the other kitchen counter.

"There's an old passage underground through the cold room. Mark, table flip", the man said. Mark walked over and with a simple action flipped the table on its side. Nick gazed behind, the tank hadn't probably yet noticed them, otherwise it would be destroying the house by now.

Marco bended down to slid aside the rag, a trapdoor appearing from under it. He opened it and was just going to speak when Russell lifted up the pistol towards them.

"I cannot let you go!" he shouted. Ellis looked at him in slight panic because of the angry cannibal and the angrier infected outside. Mark turned towards Russell taking a place where he could cover Marco. Nick snarled at him; "Which is more important; killing us now or being eaten by that goddamn Tank outside?!" Russell gave a smirk and pushed the trigger.

Ellis grabbed Nick's arm and pulled him down, hoping the bullet hadn't hit him. But the shot was probably Russell's last action. The Tank charged in from the front door and crashed Russell to the wall opposite it.

"Quickly now!" Marco shouted.

"Fuck!" Nick cursed. He headed to the trapdoor making sure Ellis was with him. Even Mark seemed terrified once the Tank busted in.

Marco signed Mark to get down before him. He was able to get a quick look at the Tank and his cousin, who was being beaten to death by it. Anger flamed in his heart, since the man was his family, but considering he was about to kill them Marco didn't dwell in it. The tank would soon notice them...

Mark did drop down the trapdoor first and stayed to catch Marco when he was to come down. Nick took Ellis a bit farther before he stopped to wait for the men. He didn't want to risk anything.

"Come on!" he shouted after them. Ellis looked around the room a bit. There were canned meat and some hanging from the roof, probably human meat... Marco closed the trapdoor behind them just to buy them some time.

"This way", the man said as he placed his hand on one of the tiles in the wall. It opened a secret door, which lead to an underground tunnel lightened with some lanterns. The Tank's voices were coming closer.

Nick wanted to give a clever statement about the secret passage, but decided to keep his mouth shut until they were safe.

They started running the passage, and soon was heard when the Tank got the trapdoor broken. Infected could use the passage by accident when dropped down, and it would be dangerous... After running for quite some time Marco stopped. Mark stopped right after him to see what he was up to. Nick slowed down when he noticed the two missing.

"What are you doing?!" he shouted.

"You two have to continue without us", the man spoke.

"We will wait till the Tank is off to his way..." Ellis spoke out: "What are ya sayin'?"

"You saw what happened to Russell and you still want to go back?" Nick asked not actually believing his ears.

"Russell was family. Even if he did what he did, we still owe him a peaceful place to rest. If he has turned, that is the way it has to be..." spoke the little man looking at Mark over his shoulder.

"What if ya turn into infected as well?" asked Ellis.

"You could come with us, there's rescue waiting in the South-" Nick started. He wasn't actually fond of the men, but they were human like him and Ellis. Marco had a bright smile on his face.

"Thanks for the offer... But there are still things we need to do. Oi don't expect you to understand, but Oi hope you do", he spoke. Ellis sighed softly.

"And after eating people... Oi believe we could as well be immune as well."

Nick nodded.

"If you change your mind you know where to follow us", he told them and turned to continue forward.

"Wait", spoke Mark then, Ellis and Nick stopping and facing the pair.

"We didn't get your names", he continued. Ellis had a small smile on his face.

"I'm Ellis."

"Nick."

"There's a place at the end of the tunnel, where we have kept a few guns. Feel free to take what you need! You'll see the sign", spoke Marco as the pair continued forward.

"And for shelter- there should be a small church a few kilometers to South!" Ellis turned to shout: "Thank you, sir!" Nick raised his hand for a wave as he continued walking. Mark grabbed a hold of Marco's hand.

Marco held his hand tight.

"Let's wait for an hour or two for the Tank to leave", spoke Marco to him. Mark nodded and placed a kiss on Marco's head. Ellis continued after Nick, relieved that they had survived. Even for cannibals, those two men were still kind of nice.

Nick turned his look at Ellis.

"Are you alright?" he asked. Ellis nodded a few times quickly holding the crowbar in his free hand.

"Just a bit jumpy, that's all", he said giving a small smile.

"What about you, Nick?" he asked as he pressed a bit closer.

"I'm fine. The guy didn't harm you when he shot the gun, did he?" Nick replied. He took his hand lightly around Ellis' waist.

Ellis shook his head.

"Not that I know..." he said looking around himself. His adrenaline started lowering, so at least then he would notice if he was hurt.

"Woah... how did a Tank find its way 'ere?" Ellis asked as they walked.

"Those things are everywhere, it was only a matter of time", Nick stated. He looked around a bit as they kept walking. Ellis followed close after.

"Do you think they'll be okay?" he asked as he stepped next to Nick.

"I don't know", Nick answered honestly.

"I believe they'll follow us if they make it." Ellis nodded. Soon enough they reached another trapdoor.


	15. The Church

Left 4 Dead 2

Nellis (Ellis/Nick)

Slash/ManxMan/Gay/Man-love

Rating: M for the language, sexual themes and gore

**Not as Planned**

Episode 1

Chp 15

* * *

Nick stopped for a moment before he carefully opened the trapdoor to see what was to come next. He had his weapon ready just in case. The trapdoor opened in a forest, the sun setting already in the distance. When looked more closely, there was a small red dot in a nearby tree. Ellis jumped from the trapdoor checking the surrounding area.

"Clear", he said.

Nick followed after the boy and gazed around.

"We're in a forest? Huh, who woulda known", Nick mumbled. He crouched down a bit, feeling suddenly a bit sick. Ellis came to the tree. He looked around a bit.

"I bet if the weapons are buried or somethin'" he said as he kneeled down on the ground by the tree. Nick watched him.

"So we have to start digging? Nice..." he said, burping slightly.

"I guess we do. It's not a big deal, once we-" Ellis started with a small chuckle and turned to look at Nick.

He startled as he saw Nick crouched down on the ground holding a hand on his mouth.

"Nick-!" Ellis reached to call out and jump up to his feet. About the same second Nick started vomiting heavily. Ellis was shocked and came to Nick, holding his hand on his back. Overalls kneeled down next to him holding his back and arm, stroking slowly along the back.

"Easy", Ellis whispered hugging Nick slightly once the man had stopped vomiting. Nick swept his lips.

"Goddammit-" the gambler cursed silently.

"Are you okay?" Ellis asked as he helped Nick stand up.

"Yeah- yeah, I'm just fine", Nick spoke spitting the bad taste out. Ellis took the backpack and dug up a mandarin.

"I… took it when Russell brought us some food the other day. I have some more with me, just in case…" Ellis spoke smiling slightly. Nick looked at him with a soft expression as he took the fruit.

"Thanks, Ellis", he spoke smiling softly.

Ellis started digging with the crowbar and his hands while Nick ate the fruit. For a moment of digging they were able to bring up a box. Inside of it were a few pistol magazines, a few handguns and on the bottom of the hole were a few shotguns.

"Perfect, now we have some firepower for a while", Nick spoke out. He picked a shotgun and checked if it was loaded. Ellis took their only remaining pistol from the backpack and loaded it. He also took some bullets along.

"Yeah. So, we should head to South now, right?" he asked as he looked up at Nick.

"We better start moving, it's late and we need a shelter for the night", Nick answered.

"We should find that church that Marco talked 'bout", spoke Ellis as he put the rest of the items in the hole and started filling it with dirt.

"Yeah. And we don't have much time before the walkers begin to wander again", Nick added and looked around.

"Hopefully it's not far."

"He said a few kilometers to South…"

"Aw great…"

Ellis stood up and loaded the pistol, which let a small click noise.

"Let's roll then", he said smirking slightly to Nick. Nick returned the smirk. He started moving to South like they were supposed to the shotgun on his shoulder, Ellis following him close by.

* * *

Not many infected crossed their way, and the few that did they killed with their crowbar or machete. They didn't want to attract any infected with gunshot sounds. After walking for maybe an hour or two a nice slow pace, they reached a small open area, where stood a small church.

"We made it", Nick said and hurried in his steps a bit. He walked at the door and pushed it quickly open aiming around the place with the gun.

There was a note on the door. Ellis stopped to read it.

"'People, if you can read this, and are not infected, you can rest here. There is food and shelter for over the night, but you must leave some for others. God is watching over you, I hope He blesses your journey. I have no honour to welcome you myself, but I hope this church will keep you safe till you decide to continue your journey. May the God be with you. Father Michael." Ellis turned then to walk inside the church.

"So, we should be safe?" Nick asked to make sure. He checked around the place carefully before he was able to relax. Ellis looked around. Most of the windows were shut up by planks of wood, and the door had more than one lock holding it close. The church had dim, white-toned colours.

"I think so", spoke Ellis. In the roof was the only window with no barricades, and it let light shine upon the altar and the big cross behind it. Ellis walked next to Nick. He took a hold of his hand.

"…Do you believe in God, Nick?"

"In a world like this? I don't know. I mean... What kinda God would let this happen?" Nick answered his eyes wandering at the altar. Ellis frowned sadly.

"I don't know... I used to, I guess, believe in Him, but I'm not sure anymore", he spoke. Nick looked at him letting out a small hum. He walked at the front line and took a seat the shotgun on his lap.

Ellis looked around a bit, finding a door in one corner. He opened the door.

"There's some kinda bed in 'ere", he spoke and stepped in, gazing around the room just to be sure. No infected. Ellis stepped further in and lay the backpack down on the floor. Nick looked after him.

"Well, we don't need to sleep on the floor", Nick replied. He gazed after the boy before he stood up and followed him in the room. There were blankets, pillows and any other cloths you could find in a church placed on the floor. Also, there were cloths which had been probably brought from elsewhere, candles surrounding the bed. Ellis sat on the bed and stretched his limbs.

Nick closed the door just in case. He didn't want to take any risks; they were so close to being rescued. Then he let his weapons down on the floor and took a seat next to Ellis. Ellis hooked his legs before him and hugged them.

"I miss Ro and Coach", he said silently.

"If we make it out alive you might get to see them again", Nick answered.

"Sounds nice, no?" Ellis didn't answer directly to that, instead he asked: "Do you miss them?" He turned to look at Nick.

"Well.." Nick started.

"I guess I do… a little bit. After all we went through a lot together", he continued and turned to face Ellis.

"Yeah", Ellis chuckled softly.

"Yes we did... It felt so unbelievable we found each other..." he said and leaned against Nick.

"Yeah… I guess we were lucky", Nick replied with a chuckle. He slowly slipped his arm around Ellis' waist. They sat there for a moment quietly, a strange feeling filling Ellis suddenly.


	16. The Grace

Left 4 Dead 2

Nellis (Ellis/Nick)

Slash/ManxMan/Gay/Man-love

Rating: M for the language, sexual themes and gore

**Not as Planned**

Episode 1

Chp 16

* * *

_"All right, everyone, the food is ready", Rochelle spoke. The group had found a hideout from an abandoned, well barricaded house. They had found some can food, pea soup, and Rochelle chose to heat some. Coach was already at the table drinking some water while Ellis was checking the upstairs. Nick was just sitting in the living room on the sofa. He just stared forward, leaning his chin on his hand holding the pistol. The living room was dark with a table in between, a television in the corner and a lamp on the table next to Nick's chair. _

_ "No infected upstairs", spoke Ellis coming down. Nick closed his eyes with a sigh. Oh how Ellis was getting on his nerves again… At the beginning he hated the boy, then he started getting less irritating… But never stopped being irritating. He heard Ro and Coach talk about something, the bigger man seeming very happy to have some heated food. Then he felt a poke on his arm._

_"Nick? Are you sleepin'?" asked Ellis. Nick frowned._

_ "NO, I am not", he said opening his eyes. _

_"The food is ready, come eat with us", Ellis spoke. Nick gave a small sigh straightening his sitting position and laying his gun and hand on his lap._

_"I am not hungry at the moment", he answered._

_"Aw, come on, we don't know when we'll have another hot dinner!"_

_"Pea soup is not a dinner-"_

_"Yes it is. Nick, please?" Ellis begged as he crouched down his hands and jaw on the sofa's hand lean._

_ Nick felt irritated. He looked down at Ellis with an upside down smile. Soon he gave a deep sigh and stood up. _

_"OKAY, let's go eat", he said. Ellis jumped up smiling happily. Ellis stepped slightly with jumping steps back to kitchen, grumpy Nick following. They sat around the round table, where they had plates with pea soup and water in high glasses. Nick would've started eating if Coach hadn't given him a look. Nick sat next to Ellis, Ro and Coach at the other side of the table. Finally Rochelle sat down with some bread. _

_"Now, would someone want to say the grace?" Rochelle asked having the usual smile on her face. Nick rolled his eyes giving a small deep sigh. He didn't understand why waste precious time in that instead of eating, when living in a world they now lived in. _

_"I want!" Overalls shouted. _

_ Nick felt stupid when Coach and Ellis were reaching to take his hand. Well, maybe he could do it just this once. He took a lazy hold of their hands. He watched the other three around the table who had their eyes closed. He felt so stupid, he had never been a religious guy, and when the zombies roamed the ground, he felt even less religious. _

_"Hi, God", Ellis started getting Coach chuckle slightly. Nick had his eyes on the youngest boy. _

_"Thank you for making the earlier people who lived here forget about this soup, so we can eat something. Thank you for this shelter so we can sleep peacefully", Ellis started. Nick leaned his back on the chair's back lean, knowing this would take long. He had a loosened hold of their hands closing his eyes. Ellis was quiet for a moment. He smiled._

_ "And since I already started, I want to thank You for these great friends", he said. Nick opened his eyes slightly, his eyes turning towards Ellis. Everyone was quiet, listened carefully what the boy wanted to say. Coach seemed strict on his face, frowning slightly, but inside he was touched and happy for Ellis' words. Rochelle had a small smile on her lips._

_"Thank You for letting me find Coach, and Ro, and Nick. Thank You for letting me find them instead of other people, because these three are very great. …Thank You, for letting them be there when that Charger attacked me the other day. And the day before that… and other days before, and after that", Ellis spoke chuckling. Nick's eyes opened a bit more. He was somehow touched by Ellis' words, he didn't know why. Ellis tightened his hold on Nick's hand, making Nick a bit confused. Nick was actually the one who was there to save Ellis… Ellis always thanked him, but Nick didn't know the boy took it this seriously. The boy never seemed like a serious type for him. _

_"Just- thank You", Ellis said. _

_"I dunno how else to say it. Amen", he chuckled and let go of Coach and Nick's hands. Nick held the hand a few seconds tighter before he let it go as he woke up from his thoughts. Staring a small while at his companions, Nick started thinking very hard. Was this meant to be, Nick to find these three and spent this apocalypse with them, surviving every day from this hell? Something in him made him want to believe it, at least on Ellis' case. He didn't know why, but the boy was somehow special. …Even if he did drop some of his food on the table and his lap, making a mess. Nick didn't realize it, but he had a small smile on his face._

_ "Nicolas, you no hungry?" Coach asked as he sipped some of his water. Nick sighed and started eating as well. He looked at Ellis once in a while for a few seconds. Maybe someday he'll figure out what he feels for the boy… But can he do it, before they get rescued? What will happen then? Will they go separate ways? He didn't want that. Maybe it doesn't have to go like that. Maybe… just, maybe, there is a possibility they will be killed as infected. Or carriers, or just some kind of freaks for being immune. Who knows? At least Nick doesn't._


	17. Let Him Go

Left 4 Dead 2

Nellis (Ellis/Nick)

Slash/ManxMan/Gay/Man-love

Rating: M for the language, sexual themes and gore

**Not as Planned**

Episode 1

Epilogue

Chp 17

* * *

"Ellis, you okay?" Nick asked. Ellis let a confused little hum and turned to look at Nick. Nick frowned softly.

"You flushed red all of a sudden", the gambler continued.

"And you leaned on me."

Ellis moved to sit straight slowly and looked at Nick for a moment. The older man's hand was still on his waist.

"I was in my thoughts, I guess", Overalls chuckled. He hugged his legs again.

"'Ey", he started silently. Nick turned to look at him, this was going to be something serious, the kid's voice tone told it. Ellis was about to speak, but shook his head then a bit. He smiled his eyes lidded.

"It's nothing", he said.

"You sure?" Nick asked. He turned towards the boy a bit more.

"You did sound serious just a moment ago, got me nervous."

"Nah, I'm fine", Ellis told his voice tone happy. He smiled for Nick and lay down on the bed.

"Just a bit tired."

Nick looked at him as the boy closed his eyes and snuggled a pillow. The man sighed softly and lidded his eyes, very small smile appearing on his face as he watched Overalls.

"We both", he said.

"I think I should look around a bit, you know, just in case", the man continued. Before he reached to stand up, Ellis took a lazy hold of his wrist.

"Can ya stay with me, until I fall asleep?" he asked silently and tiredly. Nick chuckled.

"Well, that isn't gonna take long", he chuckled and took his hand on Ellis'. Ellis chuckled back.

"But even if it doesn't, can you?" the boy asked as he opened his eyes a bit to be able to see Nick. Nick looked into his eyes. Soon he answered: "Yeah, just sleep."

It didn't take long till Ellis was asleep, just as Nick had thought. He moved carefully from Ellis' side, hoping he didn't wake him up. The gambler walked out from the room and closed the door, leaving it open just a few inches. After that he checked the whole church, making sure every barricade was tightly shut and build. The shine of the moon came inside from the roof window, brightening the altar and the big cross behind it. After examining the church the gambler came to sit on one of the front benches.

He gazed at the cross.

"…I bet you are listening, huh? What is there to listen nowadays anymore", he spoke silently enough so Ellis wouldn't wake up. He gazed at the boy from the small peek hole he left.

"I don't understand why you put us through this. Why you put HIM through this", the gambler continued. He sat leaning forward, his elbows on his knees.

"I mean- he is a kid, for God's-! … I don't understand at all", Nick said pausing in the middle of his sentence.

"What has he ever done wrong? Yes, he has played around with paintball guns in rollercoaster, he has angered a few alligators or whatever, he and his buddy have done a lot of things… but never as serious as I have."

Nick brushed his hair backwards.

"I've shot a gun towards a man. I belonged to a gang, where we had guns, illegal guns. I have even- cheated with another woman while being married…" he spoke and rubbed his forehead.

"What has he done? Tell me." Nick lifted his eyes up on the cross. There he sat silently for a couple of minutes, just staring at the cross, which the moon light painted pale.

Nick felt his eyes gather small tears. He was about to speak, his lips opening, but closing again. He let out a frustrated little sound, his fingers brushing his lips and head shaking from side to side slightly. He mumbled the words whispering, to encourage himself, before raising his eyes up to look at the cross again.

"I love that kid", he said. He felt his whole body starting to shiver, his lower lip trembling and eyes starting to leak tears.

"I love that kid, damn it", he repeated his head dropping to hang by his neck.

"I love him", he mumbled sobbing and hid his face in his hands.

"Why can't you just- let him go?" the gambler spoke soon raising his head up again.

"Just- don't let him wake up tomorrow- let him go", he sobbed. He didn't want Ellis to die, never. But if he did die, that would be better for the kid. Nick felt very strange, for the first time in his life he would actually let someone he loves go to protect him, guarantee him a better ending.

"I hate to watch him die from inside every day! He doesn't show it, but I know, because- I die every day a bit more…" he sobbed. He wiped the tears from under his eyes.

"But if you let him be here… at least- help us. We fight every day to survive, and now we have found someone, or more of them, who could help us away from here… Please, help us reach them, that is all I ask!" Nick looked up at the cross. Silence. Of course.

Soon after that Nick returned to bed. He sat next to Ellis, leaning his back on the wall. He was still sobbing a bit, but had calmed down from the earlier. He carefully lifted Ellis' head on his lap and stroked his hair. It wasn't his meaning to wake the boy up, but the boy did. Nick didn't notice it before Ellis asked him silently whispering: "Nick, have you had a wife?"

"Why do you ask?" the gambler answered silently, trying not to sound teary. Ellis moved his hand on Nick's thigh.

"I saw a dream, where ya had a wife."

"What else happened in it?"

"You left her, and… heh, sounds dumb, but ya left her because of me", Ellis told his eyes tiredly open. He let a silent tired chuckle.

Nick didn't face him. He just stroked his hair softly.

"It- doesn't sound so dumb", the older man whispered.

"Nick, are you cryin'…?" Ellis asked suddenly.

"N-no", Nick answered right away and wiped his eyes.

"To me it seems like- what's wrong?" the kid asked rising up on his elbow.

"It's nothing, kid, really", Nick answered, and turned to smile for Ellis. This brought Ellis silent. The smile Nick had- it was something new.

"Just go to sleep", Nick said.

"Please."

Ellis looked at him for a moment more before he softly laid back his head on Nick's lap. Nick moved his hand on the kid's head again stroking his hair. Ellis didn't know what was going on, but Nick was somehow strange. The kid smiled softly and snuggled against the man.

"Don't cry, Nick", Ellis whispered yawning. Nick lifted his hand on his face, trying to fight against the tears. He bit his lip to avoid bursting into tears, his eyes shut tightly.

"I won't, kid. I won't…"

* * *

This is the end of the Episode 1. Thank you all for your support, I appreciate every follow, watch and review. Wouldn't have started writing this if a few people wouldn't have asked me to continue the small one-shot this story was supposed to be at first. Worry not, this is not the end! I will continue this story as soon as I get to RP more, and as soon as I get some text to write chapters from. Thank you all so much.

Love, ElPa2


	18. Quarantine

Left 4 Dead 2

Nellis (Ellis/Nick)

Slash/ManxMan/Gay/Man-love

Rating: M for the language, sexual themes and gore

'CEDA Mental Institution' is created by ~nina-chan5202

**Not as Planned**

Episode 2

Chp 18

* * *

**NOTE**

Hi, fellas! I've received messages about people wanting me to add their OCs in the story. I am honored by the requests, but unfortunately I won't be taking OC requests in this story, but maybe to another one in the future. Thanks for the interest, and I am glad you have enjoyed my story. Thank you, and have a pleasant reading session!

* * *

Month and a half before the bridge accident…

He didn't see anything in the distance. He looked and looked, but nothing was able to be seen. Was there even an island after all? Did Bill really know where they were about to head? Florida Keys Island he said.

"How's your leg doing, Louis?"

Louis turned to face Zoey. He was standing, leaning against the sailboat's sail.

"It's better", he said. His eyes turned down on the sleeping man, Francis. The man had had nightmares every night. Their food supplies were also running low.

"Do you think we find the island Bill talked about?" Zoey asked. She sat next to Francis at the end of the boat. Louis looked at her.

"We need a miracle."

The night fell after a few hours. Zoey and Francis slept as Louis kept his eyes open. He was in the watch for now, after three hours would be Francis, then Zoey. The bald man had wrapped a blanket around him, it was cold during night. Miracle, Louis prayed. Let there be miracle.

Soon the man stood up, he was sure he saw something. A boat? It had to be, no zombie could put on lights in a boat, nor drive it.

"HEY!" Louis started shouting. He waved his hands keeping on shouting 'hey' and 'over here'. Zoey woke up, then Francis.

"What the hell are you shouting about- I swear to God I'll-" Francis mumbled grumpily as he sat up. Then he saw the boat as well. In that second he pulled up and started waving his arms and shouting. Zoey too started following the boys' lead.

The boat came closer, soon revealing men of CEDA, Civil Emergency and Defense Agency, on board. They rescued the three survivors from the water and promised to get them safe and away from zombies. They gave the three warm food and warm clothes to wear. During their trip elsewhere the man in charge told them everything they needed to know, for now.

"We are taking you to CEDA's Mental Institution, where most of the survivors have been collected. There's a quarantine area, where you stay. Then there's the emergency wing, where the people most suffered, mentally or physically, are taken. Once we know what affects the virus and the facts about it, we are able to create antidotes and let people go", the soldier told them.

"We were so lucky to bump into this ship", Zoey started later. She was with her friends in one of the cabins with warm drinks and warm beds. Louis had already lain down under the blanket as had Francis, his back turned on the two.

"This truly was a miracle."

Louis nodded smiling. Only one thing crossed his mind: what if they had come earlier? Maybe Bill wouldn't be dead. Maybe they could all have survived. Well, no changing the past. Louis would always respect what Bill did to them. He was a man he would never forget. He loved the man, as he loves Francis and Zoey. They had become a family.

It took its own time, but they arrived to the Institution. The quarantine area was large, very large, like if a football field had been changed to one. The area was full of people, doctors, tents, bedrolls and other such things. People were given food, blankets, they talked and chatted, blood samples were taken, everything what could help them or the research. For now the three were told to go in the area and get their supplies.

"Just ask around", they were told.

"Well that helps a lot", Francis had murmured.

The three walked around a bit, free of the burden the guns gave them. Well, actually they all felt too naked and unprotected without them, but also free and safe here. Then again, what if the virus hit here? It would be a chaos. When they had eaten and taken the basic tests from the doctors they needed to find some sleeping bags and such. Also Louis got drugs for his leg as well.

"Let's ask them", Louis suggested. He was referring to a small group of people, four of them sitting in a circle not too far from them. Their place was near the wall, and everyone had either a sleeping bag or a blanket on them.

"Yeah, you go ask. I'll just stand here and try to get used to having normal people surround me instead of living dead", Francis spoke. Zoey gave a small smile for Louis and shrugged. The bald man sighed a bit and left.

"Hey, uh, excuse me?" he asked once he arrived to the group. All of them turned to face him. Three men and one woman. One of them had a cap in his head, the peak turned backwards. He had messy, short dark hair and small beard. The girl had short, boyish hair and the man next to him was probably his brother, he had moustache. The last one was bald, a bit rocker looking.

"Yeah?" the brother asked, and Louis felt sudden awkwardness hit him.

"I- just, where did you get your stuff? I mean, the sleeping gear…" he asked carefully and a bit nervously.

"From that woman over there", the rocker told Louis and pointed to one of the bigger tents. At its entrance stood a woman.

"Go talk to her whenever you need anything, brother."

Louis nodded, his eyes turning to the man in cap. He looked sick, pale on his face.

"…I'm sorry, but are you okay, mister?" Louis asked, addressing the man in the cap. The man smiled a bit, looking sleepy, and nodded.

"He just sleepy- he has taken part in testing some of the drugs the doctors make in labs 'ere", the young woman answered. She looked at the man in cap and then returned her eyes on Louis.

"He'll be fine till tomorrow. He was fine today from yesterday's drugs as well."

The man seemed like someone with a death wish, but it was none of Louis' business.

"Well, thank you all", he thanked with a small smile.

"Guess I'll- see you around then", he said, waved his hand for them and left. He arrived to Francis and Zoey.

"We need to ask the woman over there for our supplies", the bald man said pointing towards the tent he was shown. As they were about to leave, someone called 'sir' for Louis. The man turned to face the young man, the brother from the group standing before him.

"If you need a place to set up, you can camp next to ours. There's some empty room", he said. Louis smiled for the man.

"Thank you, much appreciated."


	19. I Am a Moron

Left 4 Dead 2

Nellis (Ellis/Nick)

Slash/ManxMan/Gay/Man-love

Rating: M for the language, sexual themes and gore

'CEDA Mental Institution' is created by ~nina-chan5202

**Not as Planned**

Episode 2

Chp 19

* * *

The night fell sooner than the three had expected. Zoey slept quite peacefully, but Francis was troubled, cold sweat running down his face as he mumbled in his sleep. Louis couldn't sleep. For so long he had stayed at least a few hours more awake, and to think he could actually sleep as much as the others… He just couldn't do it yet. He sat leaning his back on the wall, wrapped inside of his blanket. The whole hall had silenced down, some guards walked around there and here, making sure everything was okay. Louis might not have been the only one awake, but no one really moved around there during nights.

The bald man turned to look at Francis. Poor man, nightmares again. He rolled around a bit, his face suffering, his words too unclearly mumbled to know what he was talking about. Louis felt a sting in his heart that moment. The things what Bill had said haunted him… _No more army, no more jails, no more __**zombies**_. Was this place, this Institution, in its own way, the military AND the jail? This way they would never get away from zombies, either…

His last words echoed in Louis' mind. _Save it. Cover me! I got this! _Bill jumped down. He pushed the button, and then he was nowhere to be seen, heard. Every time he closed his eyes, he could see how the old man jumped down to his death. He could feel the moment, smell the moment, and live it again and again every time he closed his eyes. What if he could've stopped Bill? What if-?

"Had it rough, eh?"

Louis startled slightly. He opened his eyes and turned to look on his left side. About half a meter away was sitting the man with the cap, leaning on the wall as well, wrapped in his sleeping bag.

"Y-yeah, you could say that", Louis whispered to him to make sure his friends won't awake. The cap man nodded, his eyes lidded.

"We too."

"Why are you awake?" Louis asked, and the man answered back: "Why are YOU awake?" Louis chuckled.

"You got me", he said.

"I just can't sleep…"

The man in cap turned a bit towards Louis to be able to speak to him easier.  
"I can't sleep 'cause of the drugs. I volunteered to try 'em for these guys, and all I got is sleepless nights", he chuckled silently. Louis nodded, and offered his hand for a shake then.

"Louis", he spoke. The man in cap shook his hand smile appearing on his tortured face. Even if the hall was dark, Louis could still see marks and scars of bad burns on the man's arm. Also, his thumb was missing.

"Keith", he said. With the other hand he lifted the cap a bit as a 'hello', Louis noticing two of his fingers lost, and a text tattooed on his forehead, 'I'm a moron.'

They brought their hands back inside of their covers when Keith asked: "How's your friend doin'?" He referred to Francis, who seemed even more nervous about his dream. Louis looked behind him at the man before returning his eyes to Keith's.

"Nightmares… had had them for some time now", he answered sounding worried. He turned a bit to place his hand on Francis' shoulder, which seemed to calm him down a little bit.

"I hope he won't be taken to the emergency wing", Keith spoke as he looked at Francis. Louis felt his heart skip a beat.

"Why would they do that? He is not sick, nor mentally ill…"

"It doesn't matter if it's just about bad dreams, if it contains zombies or something, he might be taken to observation, where they observe his sleep and dreams and such", the man told Louis. The bald man turned to look at Francis, worried for him.

"I won't let them do that", he said silently.

"Better not to. I dunno what they do to 'em there.. But one of them came back, and he was somehow, different", Keith told, and Louis turned to look at him. Before he reached to ask Keith corrected his words: "I mean- these are good guys! But, he was just so silent and spends time alone. Maybe he is just like that, maybe he has so much traumas or somethin'… There's nothing to worry about, really…"

"Yeah… Okay. You've been here longer than I have, so I believe you. Tell me… is there a chance to talk to the man leading this place? I need to request him something", Louis asked as he let the blanket fall from his shoulders.

"Wow, man, I dunno", Keith told and scratched the back of his neck.  
"I might guess the possibilities are very low. Not just anyone can see bosses, well, in every place", he continued.

"What would you request?"

"To save a few people back in Savannah."

"Savannah, eh? We are from there", Keith told and nodded his head towards his group. Louis seemed surprised.

"You are? Do you happen to know Rochelle, or, or Coach, or Ellis or Nick?" Louis asked as he pulled just a bit closer.

"Oh I know a Ellis alright", Keith said. He chuckled.

"That son of a bitch is hard to kill, even by zombies", he laughed silently.

Louis was about to speak when a guard reached before him: "Is everything alright?"

"Y-yes, we are fine…" Louis answered.

"Actually-" he continued and straightened his back.

"Is there a place I could get some nice warm coffee?"

"I wouldn't recommend coffee for you, sir, during night, but hot chocolate or tea I could. There are several coffee makers and vending machines at the corridor 5, to right from here, the second corridor on your left. Free of charge", the guard told him.

"Thank you", Louis thanked and the guard continued before he left: "If there's anything you need, any time, just ask."

"Mind if I tag along?" Keith asked as Louis stood up.

"No, tag along", he said and gave a small wave with his hand a smile on his face. With that Keith stood up and walked with Louis to the corridor 5.


	20. Crazy

Left 4 Dead 2

Nellis (Ellis/Nick)

Slash/ManxMan/Gay/Man-love

Rating: M for the language, sexual themes and gore

'CEDA Mental Institution' is created by ~nina-chan5202

**Not as Planned**

Episode 2

Chp 20

* * *

A week later

"He keeps seeing a man named 'Bill' in his dreams", told the doctor. A few days ago Francis had been moved to the emergency wing because of his dreams. It affected him the way he started to walk in his sleep, shout and he even hit a guard once. Zoey and Louis were with him whenever they could, and were even named as volunteered nurses. Without volunteers there wouldn't be much of nurses, persons in charge of food, items et cetera.

The emergency wing had two big halls resembling operation rooms in hospitals, where they kept the patients separated with tents. The tents were made of strong fabric, which kept voices pretty well inside. Then there were private rooms, which all had a side room for the staff, where they kept equipment and machines, which with they could follow the person's behavior, dreams, actions… Francis was in one of those rooms, in the number 45.

The two of his friends with a doctor were in his room's side room. Zoey and Louis had long white jackets with nametags. There was a window, which worked as a mirror for Francis.

"What does 'Bill' mean to him?" the doctor asked as he turned to look at the two. Francis was sleeping at the moment, Zoey looking worried.

"Bill was a friend… He died", Louis told him silently. The doctor gave a few nods.

"Were they close?"

"We were all… But I didn't know Francis had that strong feelings", Louis answered him as he watched Francis.

"Is he going to be alright, doctor?" Zoey asked as she turned to watch the doctor. He thought for a moment.

"He will, I just can't tell when. We will keep an eye on him for some time", the man told. A nurse peeked from the door.

"I need some help at the tents, can someone come along?" she asked, and Zoey answered: "I'll come."

"I'll see you later", she added as she passed Louis and left the room. Louis nodded for her, and after the door closed he turned to look at Francis again.

Later, when Louis left Francis, he walked along a silent corridor. There were private rooms along the corridor, it was a night time so no one really walked there. Louis was reading some files when he suddenly stopped. He heard something, so he turned around. No one there. The man felt shivers run up his spine, he knew there was nothing to worry about, but the time surrounded by undead was still fresh in his mind. Louis turned around and walked forward, his eyes on the papers. Suddenly he heard another sound, like a growl. He lifted his eyes up, startled and stopped. At the end of the corridor, under one lamp's spotlight was standing a person. It resembled a Hunter, and Louis was sure he saw bloody hands and mouth. For a moment he wanted to shout, to run and escape, fear filling his mind and soul. But for some reason, even if he tried, very hard, he couldn't shout. Not even a single sound.

The volunteered nurse looked at the character, stepping a few steps backwards and stumbled on his feet. The man flew backwards on his butt, and when he lifted his eyes back on the character, the person was gone. Louis breathed heavily and quickly. What was that? Was he going crazy? He didn't sit there to wonder; he stood up quickly and left the corridor.

"Doctor Blum? How do I know if I start going crazy?" Louis asked. It was the following morning. Louis was walking towards Francis' room with the doctor who was in charge of Francis' treatment.

"I think it depends on many things", Blum answered. He turned to face Louis.

"Why do you ask…?" Louis swallowed and frowned.

"I… think I saw- a Hunter yesterday night… at a corridor", he answered whispering. Blum looked at him for a moment.

"And you want to know if what happened to Francis happened to you too?" Blum whispered back, getting a small, sad nod from Louis.

Blum thought for a small moment, the pair stopped by a coffee vending machine. The doctor took a cup of hot chocolate and answered then: "Francis' state could cause you some illusions, images, which are not real. Losing Bill and knowing everything's not okay with Francis may cause you some stress and fear along with tiredness, which could cause you to see and hear things which aren't really there. You probably have traumas about the whole time being surrounded by those monsters, which also can cause you hallucinations. So, I would say you are not going crazy." Louis let a small relieved sigh.

"But if you start seeing things like that more, come to me. We will help you and Francis", Blum added smiling and placed a gentle hand on Louis' shoulder. Louis smiled back.

Zoey adjusted the blanket better on Francis. The man was awake, but didn't move from his place. He was tired; he hadn't slept the whole night. When Zoey asked him why, he answered: "I don't want to spend any more time seein' those fuckin' dreams where I let him go." Zoey stopped what she was doing and looked at Francis.

"It was not your fault", she said. She felt a sting in her heart; it was her who said they can't go help Bill anymore. Francis did not answer her at all; he just looked away from her.

"Hey, big fella", spoke Louis as he stepped in the room a small smile on his face. Zoey nodded for him, but Francis didn't bother to even look at him. All he said was a small hum. Blum came in with Louis.

"Morning, Francis. Did you sleep well?" he asked as he took the folder on his arms where he held papers considering Francis' state. Francis snuffled.

"He didn't get any sleep", Zoey spoke and looked at Francis, Blum giving a small sigh. He told Zoey and Louis he would take some tests with Francis, and the two could leave. Louis went to see his friend Keith and the gang, since they haven't been able to see in a small while.

They had some coffee at their sleeping place. The other gang members were getting some food and such while Louis talked with Keith. Most of the time the guy told about his and Ellis' adventures, which actually made Louis relax a bit. He had great time with him. But he felt sad for Keith, he and Ellis seemed to be very close… Oh how Louis would want to bring the new friends here and be sure they are safe as well. He would do anything, anything to help them. He couldn't save Bill, but maybe he could save them.

When the nurse left, he was passed by some soldiers, who had their gear on and seemed to be in hurry. Louis followed them to the hangar, where was the man in charge of the soldiers. He was a captain of some kind. Louis went to him and asked, well, demanded an answer about what was going on.

"There were some survivors spotted at New Orleans, we are leaving there to see what is going on", the captain answered. Louis couldn't believe his ears; maybe he really could save his friends!

"I need to come along! A few of my friends are in there!" Louis demanded.

"Absolutely no! Nothing doing! I cannot take you with us!" the captain argued. Louis frowned.

"Please! They- they might be injured as well- I am a nurse, I can help!" Louis argued back. The CEDA captain was silent for a moment before he called his boss. Well, he was a volunteered nurse, not a nurse by profession… But this time a small lie could maybe save human lives. The captain asked about the request from the boss, who answered him rather quickly.

"Sir yes sir, over and out", the captain said and closed the walkie-talkie. After that he nudged his head towards the helicopter.

"Come on then, grab the equipment you need and let's go. We have no time to waste", the man said and ran to the copter. Louis smiled and followed the order. As soon as he was ready they left towards New Orleans.


	21. Rescue Seven

Left 4 Dead 2

Nellis (Ellis/Nick)

Slash/ManxMan/Gay/Man-love

Rating: M for the language, sexual themes and gore

'CEDA Mental Institution' is created by ~nina-chan5202

**Not as Planned**

Episode 2

Chp 21

* * *

"You are not a real nurse", shouted a soldier. Louis looked at him.

"What? Sorry, I didn't hear you!" Louis answered, and the soldier moved closer.

"You are not a real nurse!" he repeated. Louis looked at him. Around them were many other soldiers, who didn't seem to pay attention.

"I volunteered", he answered. The soldier gave a snotty laughter.

"You must'a have a lot of balls to come along! You have experience with these monsters!?"

"I was surrounded by them for some time! Fortunately I am immune!"

"Fortunately, or unfortunately?!"

Louis stared at him. _Unfortunately?_ Would things be better if he had died, if he wasn't immune? Then the soldier patted his shoulder rather roughly.

"I like this guy! Name's Kenny!" the soldier shouted. Louis gave an awkward small smile.

"Louis!" he answered.

"So, Louis, we'll be having hell of a ride in front of us, which will last for hours, so maybe we can get to know each other better, yeah!?"

"Sounds good!"

It took a few hours more before they reached the big bridge. Louis looked around a bit, a big BOOM suddenly echoing in his ears. After that a few bomber planes flew from above them. Louis couldn't understand this, why were they bombing the city? He turned for Kenny.

"What are they doing!?" he asked loudly.

"They are bombing the city, it is for the best! The zombies are all dead after this is all over! They'll be destroying the bridge afterwards!" Kenny answered loudly, and Louis felt his heart stop for a moment.

"You can't do that, there might still be more survivors coming our way!" he shouted frowning.

"I am not the one to give orders for the bombers, Louis! Don't shout to me about it!" the soldier shouted. Louis didn't answer, the man was right… He hoped Ellis and his friends would be here soon.

They spent a few hours there, finding a few survivors from close by. After some time no survivors were seen, and Louis began to worry. Ellis had told him they would leave to New Orleans, then where were they? Their chopper, Rescue Seven, was the only one remaining.

"Rescue Seven, we need to fall back now. Be ready to move out", was heard from the main radio, from the boss, Papa Gator.

"Back your things, we are leaving!" shouted the pilot after getting orders from the boss.

"No! You can't!" shouted Louis then and stood up from his place. Kenny seemed confused and surprised.

"They were the orders, mister! We have to go! This place is soon no more!" the pilot answered.

"I have friends there, they are coming!" the bald man shouted.

"You can't be sure if they are even alive, we have to GO!" the pilot shouted angrily as he started to raise the copter from the ground. Then Louis made something he didn't know he could. He ran from the helicopter's end to the pilot's place and took the walkie-talkie.

"Papa Gator, can you hear me? We can't leave yet! There are survivors coming, we-!" Louis started, out the pilot hit a fist to his face. Louis was sent on the ground, and Kenny went for him.

"Louis, fuck! What are you thinking!?" the friend spoke.

"Rescue Seven? SEVEN!" Papa tried. The pilot didn't answer yet, he wanted to make sure Louis didn't try anything stupid.

"Rescue Seven, this is Papa Gator. Over."

Then, suddenly, words were heard: "Um, hello?" Suddenly a light of hope burned in the whole helicopter. The pilot and other soldiers went quiet, and Louis hoped he had heard right.

"Rescue Seven, that's coming from the bridge!" Papa Gator spoke to the Seven.

"Identify yourself", Gator continued.

"My name's Nick. There are more of us on the… on the west end of the bridge."

"Bridge, are you immune?"

"We are NOT infected."

Louis was relieved to hear from Nick, it meant they all were still alive. Then the man behind the radio said; "Negative, bridge." Louis startled.

"Are you IMMUNE? Have you encountered the infected?"

"Yea, you could say that."

"Rescue Seven, are you equipped for carriers?" Papa asked, and the pilot answered: "Affirmative, Papa Gator."

"Bridge, we have pulled out of that sector. Your only remaining pickup is available on the other side of the bridge. Our last chopper is leaving in ten minutes. You need to lower the span and get across the bridge. God be with you."

"Sure, give us a few minutes."


	22. Crossing the Bridge

Left 4 Dead 2

Nellis (Ellis/Nick)

Slash/ManxMan/Gay/Man-love

Rating: M for the language, sexual themes and gore

'CEDA Mental Institution' and Sherrie Holt are created by ~nina-chan5202

**Not as Planned**

Episode 2

Chp 22

* * *

It was impossible for Louis to see what was going on at the bridge. Too many objects in front of his sight, too many zombies and the explosions interrupted his concentration. He was able to see the gun shots here and there, the group coming closer bit by bit. Louis had binoculars, which with he was following the group's progress. Everything seemed to go pretty fine when they flew from above them. But then their luck turned; Louis saw how Ellis stumbled on some corpses, and was sent sliding down the slightly sideways turned road.

"Fuck-!" Louis shouted. Kenny came by his side, holding onto the pipes in the roof.

"What?!"  
"Ellis is going to fall!" Louis shouted back.

"N-no, wait-!" he continued and watched as Nick went to help the boy up.

"Come on, Nick, hurry up-" Louis mumbled to himself. Then, a sound of bombing plane was heard, and it crossed the bridge. What happened next got Louis dumbfounded and scared. The bridge exploded from between, leaving Nick and Ellis on the wrong side.

Rochelle and Coach were coming the helicopter's way in hurry, zombies on their tails.

"Kenny, get me a gun!" shouted Louis. Kenny confused a bit.

"What!?"

"Get me a gun!" Louis repeated, Kenny offering his.

"What are you doing- can you even use a one!?" Kenny asked, and Louis had already jumped down. Fortunately the drop wasn't too high. The bald man ran towards Coach and Rochelle, helping them by blasting some of the walkers from their tails.

"Louis!? What the heck-!" Coach spoke once next to Louis, but the smaller man pushed him forward.

"Move, we have no time to waste!" he said.

Once the two survivors were in the helicopter they could leave.

"We have to go back, Ellis and Nick-!" Rochelle started, but Kenny spoke right away: "No way, we cannot!"

"Louis!" Rochelle continued turning for her friend. Louis was a bit nervous. He knew they had to help Nick and Ellis.

"We already broke the rules when we waited for you! We cannot go back now!" Kenny continued. Rochelle looked at Louis for help. The man was silent for a moment before he gave a sigh.

"We can't right now. We have to get to the CEDA first- we will figure this all out once there", he answered. Coach was wounded a bit to his arm, and Louis was helping with the wound. Rochelle turned to watch the bridge get blown to pieces, her heart feeling heavy in her chest. She hoped Nick and Ellis were okay…

While on their way to CEDA, Louis explained them all about it. The emergency wing, the quarantine area, also the tests they were put through once they arrived. Every survivor is tested about their immune system, if they are either not-immune, and if they are, are they possible carriers. Depending on the immune system and the possibility of being a carrier, they are given antidote, which prevent the infection spreading in the institution. There is a mental test as well, which orders you to either the emergency wing or the quarantine area.

Once back at CEDA, Zoey wasn't pleased. She was happy to see Ro and Coach alive, but she was angry at Louis.

"You left without telling us, and Sherrie burned her bed! Her BED, Louis! I don't know where she got matchsticks, she doesn't smoke nor have permission to have those! Still, she had!" Zoey raged. Louis felt a bit bad, but he was happy he was able to help their friends. And that was the next thing Zoey brought up.

"Didn't Bill say we have to look after our own?" she asked when she had calmed down a bit. They were standing in an empty corridor, where were enormous windows. Louis looked out from one, not facing Zoey.

"… They needed help", he answered. Zoey sighed.

"They are not _our own_", she said before she turned around and left. Louis looked after her.

After Ro and Coach could leave the tests Louis gave them a tour around the quarantine area. After he had shown where from they can get their supplies, he wanted to introduce them to Keith and his friends.

"Hey, Keith!" shouted Louis waving his hand for him. The man was about to rise up, but Louis told him he doesn't have to.

"Keith? THE Keith?" asked Rochelle a small amused smile on her face.

"I am A Keith to start with", Keith laughed.

"Louis told us you are Ellis' buddy", Coach continued.

"Aah yeah- wait, you know him?" Keith spoke, and his expression turned dramatically.

"Is he okay?"

Rochelle and Coach were nervous and stayed silent, for now. From the look on their faces Keith knew everything wasn't right. Before anything else reached to happen Louis spoke: "Keith, walk with me?" Keith stood up and walked with Louis to the corridor 5 to have some coffee. Louis asked for him to sit down, and he sat down next to him. Keith didn't wear a smile, he was like a different person at the moment compared to the Keith Louis knew.

"Ellis was with Rochelle and Coach, there was also a man named-"

"Nick, I remember", Keith interrupted. Louis nodded.

"I was with some soldiers evacuating survivors from New Orleans. I found these four in there, but we were only able to get Rochelle and Coach along… But Ellis is not dead."

Keith looked at him.

"Then where is he?" he asked whispering. Louis took a deep breath and turned to look at his coffee.

"He and Nick were left on the other side of the bridge. It collapsed from between them and Ro and Coach. They are still in New Orleans." Suddenly Keith stood up.

"We have to go get them!" he announced. Louis frowned sadly.

"We can't. I tried to talk to them, they won't leave there anymore…"

"They have to! Ellis is there!"

Louis sighed deep and long.

"I'll- talk to them… But Keith, there is still the other option, you know?" Louis told silently. Keith was quiet and sat down, and Louis added quickly: "But- like you said, he isn't easily killed, right?" Keith turned to look away. They sat there quietly for some time, drinking their coffee.

"What if we go get them?" Keith asked then. Louis looked at him from the corner of his eyes. Keith turned to look at him, looking deadly serious.

"Teach me to use a gun."


	23. Calls We Received

Left 4 Dead 2

Nellis (Ellis/Nick)

Slash/ManxMan/Gay/Man-love

Rating: M for the language, sexual themes and gore

'CEDA Mental Institution' and all the patients are created by ~nina-chan5202

**Not as Planned**

Episode 2

Chp 23

* * *

A month passed.

"Francis, it's been almost a month", Zoey spoke. She was sitting on a chair next to Francis' bed. The man was sitting on it his legs hanging by the edge.

"If you ever want out from here, you have to do something", she continued. Francis let a frustrated 'tch'.

"What? Do what? I can't do anything to my dreams, now can I?" he asked. Zoey frowned sadly. The room was quiet, and the white colours made them both feel nervous. Francis was tired of people treating him like a psycho. When he compared himself to the other patients in the wing, he knew he didn't belong there.

"Francis-" Zoey started, but got a bit nervous. She thought for a few seconds before she continued: "I- think you have to let Bill go."

Francis looked deep into her eyes. She was serious.

"Let Bill go?" Francis asked, slight anger in his voice tone.

"I am not asking to forget about him, Francis, I am asking you to _let him go_. What happened to him was not your fault", she corrected.

"I could've stopped him if-" Francis started. Zoey took his hands in hers and spoke strictly: "It wasn't your fault, Francis!" Francis went quiet. He just looked into the woman's eyes.

"Bill did it to save us. He knew what he was doing, and I am sure he wanted us to carry on. Even if he knew he would die, he did it so we can live. We have to honor his sacrifice, and live on. Bill wouldn't want us to dwell in the past. He wouldn't want you to blame yourself about something he chose to do", she told him.

Francis was quiet. He just faced Zoey for some time before he turned his eyes off of hers, pulling his hands away. He didn't say anything. Zoey sat there, maybe around ten minutes more before she stood up to leave. Francis didn't talk to her anything else, so she was sure he wanted to be alone.

_Teach me to shoot a gun_. Keith had asked him much, something he couldn't give him. How could he teach him to use a weapon in here, where there are guards everywhere, and they are not let to enter rooms meant for soldiers only? When Louis told Rochelle and Coach about it, the pair also wanted to go and help. Through Rochelle also Zoey found out about it, and got angry at Louis, again. The man felt awkward and guilty, now also Ro and Coach were giving him stress.

A month is a very long time, for a month the two survivors have been surrounded by the living dead. Were they even alive anymore? Keith sure believed they are. And so did Rochelle and Coach, no doubts. But did Louis? He wasn't sure. Who knew if they were already dead? The man couldn't be sure about anything anymore.

He had kept Keith company the whole time, so the man wouldn't think he had forgotten about him. They didn't talk about the mechanic's request, which was a good thing. Maybe the kid gave up on it. Just exactly how would they suddenly learn to fly a helicopter and go to New Orleans? Did any of them even know where it was? They are in a dead end; Louis has had hard time trying to tell it. He wanted to help Nick and Ellis too, but _how?_ So many questions without answers…

It was evening, somewhere around 8 pm. It was Louis' turn to check on every patient, his work was one thing which kept his mind from Keith's sudden question. Ruban Morales, still no signs of improvement… Doug Wortham hadn't been feeling so well lately, which made Louis worry. After burning her bed, Sherrie Holt was transferred to a room, where she can be kept eye on. Austen Jones, still no improvement. Louis checked the list many times during his turn. He turned around a corner, his eyes on the papers. Then he heard footsteps, and turned his eyes up to face the person who walked towards him. It was a man, with a long, white coat, similar to Louis'. Louis gave a small smile and said: "Hello, sir."

The man did not answer, and Louis frowned slightly. The man was just before Louis, maybe half meter away, and Louis was able to see how pale the man looked. He also had bloodshot eyes. Louis startled a bit.

"S-sir, are you okay?" he asked and reached his hand towards the man. His hand pierced through the man's shoulder. Louis startled, he froze where he stood. What happened, a ghost? The man walked past him, and Louis turned around.

He couldn't move, he felt like he couldn't even breathe. He saw that horrible, pale face just before his, staring into his eyes.

"Don't do it", the ghost, the spirit, the something, spoke.

"Bullets kill." Louis felt like fainting, his blood felt like fading from his body. The character vanished in a blink of an eye, but seconds before it did, Louis was sure he saw Bill in front of him. After that Louis just stood there, quietly, still. He couldn't move. He could still feel the eyes on him.

Finally something woke him up from the thoughts. Louis heard talking, arguing. Rather loud arguing. It came from different corridor, possibly the one where the staff is, including some of the soldiers' rooms. Louis decided to go take a look; he didn't want to stay here anymore. The man turned a few corners, soon coming to the staff's corridor. It was Rochelle, arguing with one of the high ranked soldiers. There were also Coach and Kenny.

"How could you keep that from us!" Rochelle shouted and poked the soldier on the chest, Kenny pushing her further softly.

Louis couldn't just watch, he rushed there.

"What is the meaning of this?" he asked, and Kenny was about to answer, but Rochelle reached first: "They had received calls from Ellis and Nick and decided to keep it in secret!" Louis startled, shocked in some way. He looked at Kenny.

"We heard, Louis! They talked about them, they had received calls, and decided to do nothing!" the woman continued.

"Calm down, lady-" the high ranked soldier tried.

"Sir, answer us! Why didn't you tell us, even if you knew they were our friends!?" Coach interrupted. The soldier, by the name of Atkinson, spoke: "It is none of your business! You don't have permission to even be here! I'll have you locked up!"

"Kenny!" Louis yelped, the man turning to look at him. All of them watched him and Atkinson now.

"Tell me… is this true?" Louis asked. Kenny looked at him, then at Atkinson. The soldier sighed and nodded slightly.

Kenny waited for a few seconds.

"We did receive messages… From one of the CEDA's walkie-talkies, they must've found one", spoke Kenny.

"Let me hear the calls", Louis spoke. Atkinson had heard about Louis' actions, the survivor evacuation and such. He shouldn't let Louis or his friends in, but maybe he owed the man that much. Besides, the three could maybe tell the other survivors about this all, which was a big risk. Atkinson let them in the communication room.

Atkinson went for the computer, replying the calls they had received. He pressed 'play'.

_"Kzzt. Hello, it's Ellis, why don't you come pick us up? Kzzt."_ Rochelle and Coach were silent, Louis felt ache in his heart.

_"Kzzt. It's Ellis again, food is runnin' low... Come pick us up? Kzzt."_

_…_

_"Kzzt. It's a naked girl, come pick her up, and us, please? Kzzt."_

Coach would've chuckled if this wasn't the situation.

_"Kzzt. Ro, Coach? Make them come and get us, please? Kzzt."_

The last sentence made Rochelle and Coach feel horrible.

"Fuck you", Rochelle swore silently her eyes turning to Atkinson. She would've gone and hit the man in his face, but Coach stopped him.

"We can't do anything about them, I am sorry", Kenny said. Louis looked at him, asking: "You are _sorry?_"

"We can't go back there for just two people, you must understand that", Atkinson answered.

"We can't risk our soldiers for them. If this wasn't the situation, we would go there, but it is what it is. I am sorry, I really am."

"How old are these?" asked Louis then. Kenny looked at him, sighed and answered: "About a month." The three friends were all silent.

After that the three were led out. Louis had entirely forgotten about the ghost he saw. He was quiet until Coach asked: "What do we do now?" Rochelle was frowning sadly, anger still flaming in her eyes. Louis looked at them frowning a bit. He thought for a moment.

"Follow me", he said and signed the two to follow. They moved rather quickly.

"Louis, what do you have in mind?" asked Rochelle as she took a slight hold of Louis' arm. The man didn't face her, but he answered: "A plan." They reached the quarantine area, and Louis told Rochelle and Coach they would meet at the corridor 5, at the vending machines.

"Why there?" asked Rochelle.

"There are no surveillance, I've checked", whispered Louis. Rochelle and Coach were confused, but they left and Louis left to find Keith. Soon he arrived there, Keith standing up immediately. The other friends looked at Louis, who tried to act as natural as possible.

"Keith, can we talk?" he asked quietly, and Keith nodded.

"Will be back soon", the man told his friends, and so he followed Louis to the corridor 5.

Finding Rochelle and Coach there Louis and Keith sat with them around the table.

"Louis, if we talk 'bout a plan, shouldn't Zoey be here as well?" asked Coach. Louis was about to speak, but didn't come up with words.

"N-not right now… I don't know if she would understand", he answered.

"Why are we here?" asked Keith finally. Louis turned to face him.

"Keith, I'll teach you to use a gun after we are up in the air", he answered. Keith smirked a bit, Coach and Rochelle confusing even more. Louis faced them all one after another.

"We'll get them home, even if it is up to us to do it", Louis said, a mysterious smile on his face.


	24. Bullets Kill

Left 4 Dead 2

Nellis (Ellis/Nick)

Slash/ManxMan/Gay/Man-love

Rating: M for the language, sexual themes and gore

'CEDA Mental Institution' and all the patients are created by ~nina-chan5202

**Not as Planned**

Episode 2

Chp 24

**Attention**, readers! Nellis – Not as Planned has now Tumblr!

* * *

A few days passed. The plan was going as it was supposed to, Louis was able to find a good helicopter they could use, and Keith said he could fly one. Louis hoped he was serious. The time came when Louis had to speak about the plan with Zoey, who wasn't pleased at all.  
"You'll get yourselves killed! Louis, don't do it!" she told him rather demandingly.

"We are not in charge of that! We have patients to look after, remember Francis!?"

"Zoey, please- we have to", Louis tried. He reached his hand on Zoey's shoulder, who pushed it away. Zoey shook her head.

"Don't do it, Louis, I can't lose you too", she spoke, not facing her friend.

"Zoey-" Louis started.

"We can't leave them to die."

"We have to", Zoey answered facing Louis.

"They are not _our people_, Louis", she continued. Louis looked at her for a long moment. He shook his head.

"They are, Zoey. They are our people", he said and turned to leave.

"Louis!" Zoey called after him, but he didn't turn around. The man had decided to save the two survivors, and nothing would stop him.

According to his plan, the other three should be in the hangar now. At the moment there shouldn't be anyone else. And so it was; Coach, Rochelle and Keith were waiting for Louis outside the hangar doors. The nurse let them in and they ran to the closest helicopter. The doors weren't locked in case of emergency, so they got in quick. Keith sat on the pilot's place as Rochelle and Coach checked the helicopter's insides.

"So, can you fly this girl?" asked Louis as he looked at the many buttons.

"Well…" Keith spoke silently, and Louis turned to look at him.

"…Well?"

"I've played a simulator", Keith spoke with an awkward smile and a shrug. Louis' jaw dropped low.

"But I WILL get us in air, I will", Keith continued and started working on turning the baby on, which turned out to be simple. Louis patted his shoulder a few times before coming to Rochelle and Coach.

"What do we have?" he asked.

"Weapons, a medical kit- everything we need, and what this copter has", Coach answered smiling a bit. Louis nodded.  
"Keith should soon be able to get us up-" Louis spoke, but stopped once he heard footsteps. He, Ro and Coach turned to look at the hangar's entrance. It was Zoey.

They were all silent for a few seconds.

"I'm sorry-" Zoey said then, frowning sadly. Louis didn't reach to say anything before many soldiers rushed in. They pointed the copter with their guns, there were at least fifteen of them. Louis felt his blood freeze, he was frightened, confused.

"You are under arrest! Leave the helicopter now, peacefully!" spoke one of the soldiers. The same moment Atkinson and Kenny arrived in. Louis frowned. He was a bit disappointed, how could Zoey tell them?

"Please, Louis, stop it now", Zoey spoke, but Atkinson asked her to be quiet.

Keith noticed the soldiers as well, but he didn't stop what he was doing. They would go and get the friends now!

"I repeat: leave the helicopter! We are permitted to use force!" shouted the soldier again, a few of them loading their weapons as a warning. Coach and Rochelle stepped from the helicopter on the ground.

"Louis?" asked Rochelle lifting her hands up a bit. Coach turned to look at him as well. Louis had a frown on his face, he was so angry. Suddenly he remembered the ghost, the things it said. _Don't do it. Bullets kill. _Louis sighed deep, his eyes closing. Was that ghost helping him? Was it even a ghost, or was it Louis' imagination? Maybe his conscience? He didn't want to admit it, but he had to: "We need to stop."

"Damn it! We were so close-" Keith mumbled and hit the chair behind him. He started to look for the off-switch.

"Now, step back from the helicopter! And you, inside! Turn the copter off! That's an order!" shouted the soldier again. Rochelle and Coach moved to the soldiers, giving some less or more deadly looks at Zoey as they did. Louis was about to follow, but decided to wait for Keith. Keith turned to leave, pressing the button he thought was the right one to turn the thing off. But as he turned he tripped on his overalls. He accidentally put on the propeller. Keith startled and turned to try to put it off. He crouched on the ground and reached for the controls.

"Step out of the helicopter!" shouted the soldier, and gave an order to lift the guns. Louis turned towards them, startled.

"NO, DON'T SHOOT!" he shouted putting his hands up.

Keith didn't hear what the others shouted form outside. He tried to turn the thing off, panicking.

"I COUNT TO THREE, AND WE SHOOT!"

"NO!" Louis shouted. He turned towards the helicopter.

"KEITH, GET OUT OF THERE!" he shouted and was about to move, but Kenny shouted to him: "LOUIS, STOP!"  
"ONE!"

Keith started panicking even more. He noticed he was being pointed at. What should he do, run, stay and turn it off?

"TWO!"

He decided to get out. Keith stood straight. The hall echoed the awful sounds of shooting. Every survivor in the hall startled and froze on their places. Zoey was shocked; this wasn't what she wanted. She only wanted Louis and his friends to stop before it was too late… Bloodstains spilled in the broken window's shards. The few seconds the soldiers shot felt like forever. When Louis woke up from the shock he ran to the copter.

"KEITH!" he shouted. This couldn't be true, it just couldn't! Was Keith dead? How could Louis tell Ellis? Could the boy have survived? Louis felt his heart stop beating. It was his fault.


	25. No

Left 4 Dead 2

Nellis (Ellis/Nick)

Slash/ManxMan/Gay/Man-love

Rating: M for the language, sexual themes and gore

'CEDA Mental Institution' and all the patients are created by ~nina-chan5202

**Not as Planned**

Episode 2

Epilogue

Chp 25

* * *

A week later…

"Louis. You do understand why you are here?"

"Yes."

"You started quite a fuss a week ago. You know two of your friends are still locked up?"  
"Yes, sir."

The room made Louis nervous. It was entirely white with bright lights. Only one table in the middle, and two chairs. On other sat Louis, and on other sat the doctor. A week ago Keith got shot and sent to the emergency wing while Rochelle and Coach were locked up in one of the cells in the underground corridors. Louis had been kept in the emergency wing for that time. He was kept there because of the ghost he saw, but also because Atkinson told him to be looked after. The doctors were able to share some time to do that.

"Louis… Do you know why Zoey isn't there?"

"She told the soldiers about us."

"And Francis?"

"Because he has nothing to do with this."

"You know what you did was wrong?"

"… Yes."

The doctor stood up and walked on Louis' side of the table. He leaned on it giving a small sigh.

"Louis, the institution is here to help survivors. I'm sorry about the two others. And the one that got shot", the doctor spoke. The doctor spoke about Ellis and Nick, who were still somewhere there, surrounded by living dead. And Keith. His friends had rejected Louis a bit for the week, they didn't quite approve with all this.

"But CEDA can't run around the world for just two people. I am sorry. You are freed from your nurse job", the doctor continued and walked to his side of the table. Louis didn't raise his eyes to face him as he answered: "Yes, sir."

"Louis-" the doctor called and Louis turned his eyes on his. A short silence.  
"Tell me one thing… Are you going to try to leave again?" Louis sat quietly for a moment.

"…Louis?"

"…No", Louis answered.

After that conversation Louis was free to go to the quarantine area again, but Ro and Coach remained in their cell. Zoey and Francis were at the front door to the area, waiting for Louis. The man arrived soon, Zoey feeling very uneasy and nervous. Francis has been told what had happened, and he was a bit nervous as well. When Louis came to them and stopped before them, Francis pulled him into a tight hug.

"Hey, I'm sorry 'bout your buddy…" Francis spoke as they parted. Louis gave a few nods.

"Well… He's alive, that's what matters", Louis spoke silently. He gazed at the group of Keith's friends. They looked at Louis, but turned their looks away the same time Louis turned to look at them.

"I guess we will change our sleeping place", added Zoey, but Louis didn't face her.

The next night was hard for Louis, he didn't get any sleep. The man went to the old and reliable corridor 5, and took a cup of coffee. He sat on one bench to think about things. Francis was alright now, but Ro and Coach were locked up. Louis couldn't get them out even if he tried everything. The man was so broken; he didn't know what to do anymore. His faith in Ellis and Nick's rescue was fading, but in their survival it didn't. He knew the two can take care of themselves. But could Louis take care of himself now?

Suddenly the man broke to tears. He placed the coffee on the table to prevent it from spilling, and he leaned his face on his hands. His elbows leaned on his knees. There he sobbed silently, in the empty corridor. This continued for a small while, before one person entered the corridor. It was one of Keith's friends. It was the rocker. He came before Louis, who noticed him the same moment. He tried to stop sobbing, and turned to face the man.

"Can I- help you?" the bald man asked silently.

The rocker sat next to Louis.

"I don't think you know my name yet… It's Paul", spoke the rocker and looked at Louis. Louis looked at him for a moment, before Paul continued: "I'm Keith's brother." Louis felt a stone in his heart. _Brother_.

"I-I am so sorry about what happened-! I didn't want anyone to g-get hurt", Louis tried to explain, sobbing slightly while he did.

"I know", Paul answered.

"Ellis is very dear to Keith, they have been friends since childhood. It is very hard for him to think El is somewhere else, with those walking dead", Paul explained his look turning away. Louis listened carefully.

"I am not blaming you of what happened to him. It was an accident… You said you saw him fall?" asked Paul and Louis nodded.

"I think he did… he seemed to stumble with his overalls", he spoke sniffing. Paul lifted his hand on Louis' shoulder, giving an encouraging shake.

"Then it wasn't your fault, I don't see a reason to blame you. The man had spoken about getting Ellis for a longer time than just now. I still think the idea was stupid-" Paul spoke giving a small chuckle.

"But that's just how Keith is. He has the stupidest ideas. I don't blame you about what happened, just remember that", Paul repeated one more time.

Louis nodded.

"Thank you", he said. Paul gave a small smile.

"Anytime. Dave and his sister seem to be angry, but they are just worried."

"Like we all."

* * *

_So ends the second episode of Nellis – Not as Planned. This episode wasn't based on an RP, but the 3__rd__ will, so uploading it will take its time. I hope you are patient and won't lose your interest in the fic! Uploading may take some time. Thank you, and welcome new followers and readers! Thank you all, I am grateful for every watch/follow/review!_

_Check out Nellis – Not as Planned's own Tumblr page! _

_orphanhooligan. tumblr. com_


	26. Twitch

Left 4 Dead 2

Nellis (Ellis/Nick)

Slash/ManxMan/Gay/Man-love

Rating: M for the language, sexual themes and gore

**Not as Planned**

Episode 3

Chp 26

* * *

_Ellis was exhausted already. He had run for some time, he had no time to waste. Even if the small town seemed to be empty of zombies, who knows if one or two pop up from somewhere around the corner? Ellis was alone, that way he moved faster and quieter. The backpack was packed with medicines and food he could find from the town's drugstore and the market next to it. A few days ago Coach got bitten by a hunter, and the wound hadn't healed properly. It was infected, and the man had fever. _

_ Just a few streets more, he could see the right block of flats now. Just through the park and across the street. Holding the baseball bat with nails tight in his hand, Ellis moved on the other side of the street towards the park. The trip seemed longer when coming back than leaving. The sun was about to set down, soon it would be dark. And when it was dark, Ellis didn't want to be outside alone. Ellis ran across the park, soon reaching the other end. The building was just behind a few corners. _

_ Nick was at the front door inside the building. They had put up a camp at the highest level in one apartment; they would have time to escape if zombies were to attack them from below. There would always be a way out of roof to another, told Nick. Well, if anyone, he knows. Ellis came to the door, giving a few hard knocks. He was exhausted and panted quickly._

_"Password, please", Nick spoke. He was leaning on the door checking his rings._

_"Nick, let me in!" Ellis hastened._

_"Kzz, wrong answer. You have two more tries", Nick said not even giving a look at the door. Ellis gave a few small jumps on his place. _

_"Nick, seriously!" _

_"Okay, don't rip your overalls apart." Nick let Ellis in, and the pair went upstairs. Ellis could barely make it, Nick had to support him the best way he could._

_"Move it, Ellis." _

_ Once they reached their apartment, Nick opened it and closed after Ellis was in. The boy went straight to the bedroom, where Coach was on the bed. Rochelle was keeping an eye on him._

_"Ah, thank God", she sighed and took the backpack Ellis had. _

_"I found many different things, I hope there are the right ones you need…" the kid spoke as he looked at the sleeping man._

_"…Is he any better?" he whispered, and Rochelle sighed looking at Coach._

_"He is sleeping. The fever is still pretty high", she explained. Ellis gave a few nods and left soon enough._

_ Ellis came to the kitchen, where Nick was. He had found a carton of smokes, and was now enjoying them. Ellis gave a few waves with his hand, waving the smoke away from his face. He made his way to the window, which he opened to let the smokes out._

_"You could at least open the window. There is an ill man next door", he said sounding a bit grumpy. Nick looked at him over his shoulder._

_"Well someone sounds grumpy. What's wrong, kid?" the gambler asked as he took a breath from the cigarette, letting the smokes out from his mouth. Ellis sat on the opposite side of the table, the smoke wouldn't reach him now that the window was open. _

_ "I am just exhausted", he said. He didn't face Nick, which was actually very strange. Nick looked at him tilting his head to left slightly. Nick looked at him for a small moment before he dumped the smoke on the table. _

_"You could've said you didn't like people smoking", Nick spoke silently but loud enough for Ellis to hear. Now the kid turned to look at him. Nick's eyes met Ellis' then. For a small moment they just stared into each others' eyes. Then the silence was broke by a horrified shout from outside. Ellis and Nick both got alarmed, and stood up from their seats and came to the window. Down at the street was a woman, surrounded by living dead. _

_ "We- we have to help her!" Ellis spoke out right away, Nick turning to look at him._

_"Maybe we shouldn't-" he started. _

_"But she is in danger! She is still a human like us!" Ellis continued. Nick seemed to have agreed with him, but then Rochelle spoke from the door: "We won't help her."_

_ Both Ellis and Nick seemed a bit confused at Rochelle's words. They looked at her for a small moment in silence._

_"What do you mean, we won't help her? She is in danger, she is a survivor!" Ellis spoke as he took steps closer to the woman. Rochelle frowned softly._

_"She is not one of us. We cannot help her. We would risk our own lives", she replied. Nick looked away a bit. He agreed with Ro, but… would it haunt them if they leave the woman to die? Ellis looked a bit shocked. Rochelle stepped a few steps closer and started: "When we met Zoey, Francis and Louis, Zoey told me about this Bill, the man who we found. They had been saved by the army, who actually kept them locked up. Walking dead attacked the army, and people died. They almost died because they were trying to help people, who weren't their people."_

_ Ellis and Nick looked at Rochelle silently._

_"Our people are us. Us four. We have to look after our own", Rochelle ended. She wasn't happy about this either, her face told it, but this was the best choice for them. In a world like this, survival is important. Even if they couldn't catch the infection, it didn't mean they couldn't die or weren't in danger. Ellis finally sat down and covered his ears. Screams and shouts for help echoed in the room, and finally Nick turned to close the window. Rochelle didn't say anything else, she returned by Coach's side. Nick looked down from the window for a small moment before he covered the window with the curtains and stepped away. _

_ A bit later Nick found Ellis sitting by the front door, leaning on the wall. It was his time on guard. He was just waving the bat a bit around, he was sleepy, that was for sure. Nick watched him for a moment from behind the corner, but finally sighed softly and walked by him. He didn't say anything; Nick just sat next to Ellis. _

_"Do you think it was a good choice?" Ellis asked then. He spoke silently so he wouldn't wake up Rochelle. Nick was quiet for a moment._

_"I don't know. But like Ro said, we have to look after our own", he said and turned to look at Ellis. The boy bended up his legs and hugged them softly. _

_"I know", Ellis whispered._

_ Nick felt bad. He looked at Ellis from the corner of his eyes, and felt bad because Ellis felt bad. He didn't know why he actually cared this much, he just did. He wanted to make the boy feel better, but how? _

_"Hey, Ellis", he started. Ellis gave a small hum._

_"I know- you wanted to help her", he said. Ellis turned to look at Nick, and once Nick saw his eyes he had to turn his view away. He felt a small twitch in his stomach once he was eye to eye with Ellis. What the fuck was that, why did he get a twitch!?_

_"But- would've it been worth it if you would've got hurt?" _

_ "… Well.. If that would've saved her, I-" Ellis started, but Nick rudely interrupted him: "You didn't even know who she was."_

_"I didn't know who you people were at first, but I still decided to stay with you", Ellis spoke letting his legs down._

_"But it is not the same thing anymore", Nick said and faced Ellis. The Overalls went silent then, Nick's eyes made him froze. They hid something behind them… Nick turned to look forward and brushed his hair backwards with a deep sigh. _

_"Coach is already injured, we wouldn't want anyone else to be", he said as neutrally as he could. What, should he had said 'hey Ellis, I didn't want you to get hurt?' That would've been the end of his ego. _

_ Ellis looked at Nick._

_"I'm sorry", he said then, Nick turning to face him with a small frown. _

_"You don't have anything to apologize", Nick said with a small frustrated sigh. Ellis actually smiled a bit to him. _

_"Just- don't do stupid things, okay? That would've been stupid, you know?" Nick asked, and Ellis gave a small nod. _

_"Yeah, I guess", he said. _

_"Hey, Nick, do you want to guard with me? It is a bit boring to be sitting here alone... That is if you are not too sleepy", Ellis asked and smiled for Nick. Nick actually smiled back. It was good to see the boy smiling again._

_"Yeah, why not. I am not sleepy at all", the man spoke. _


End file.
